


Jak odnaleźć się w magicznej szkole

by KrukPoProstu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrukPoProstu/pseuds/KrukPoProstu
Summary: Grupa przyjaciół postanowiła zwiedzić opuszczony budynek z dala od ich rodzinnego miasta. Przez dziwny obrót spraw kilkoro z nich przeniosło się do świata w którym magia nie mieszka tylko w mitach i bajkach. Po tym jak zdecydowali się zostać próbują zorientować się w nowym świecie i nie być tam zbyt długo.Jednak w wirze nowych faktów i dziwnych wydarzeń może okazać się, że trafili tam, gdzie są potrzebni oraz gdzie potrzebują być. Jak w takim razie odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości i pamiętać o powrocie do domu?Ten rozdział jest krótkim nawiązaniem do przyszłych faktów.





	1. Prolog: W książkach

# Prolog: W książkach

Fragment książki „Krótka historia dziejów Łańcucha Północy” autorstwa Warnusa Raga

Dość istotną przyczyną wybuchu wojny pomiędzy królestwem Wilkoróży Północy1 a jego sąsiadami była nie tyle nagła zmiana rodziny królewskiej, co samo tyrańskie zachowanie nowego władcy. Kraj ten był bowiem znany z tego, że król mógł utracić władzę w wyniku przegranego pojedynku. Musiał być on jednak uczciwy i przeciwnik nie mógł używać środków czy narzędzi, które nie były dostępne jego oponentowi. Powodowało to, że nigdy w starciu nie wykorzystano młotów bojowych, gdyż złoża nie obfitowały w żelazo, maczug, które uważano za prostackie i łuków, co według wielu byłoby zwyczajnym oszustwem. Od wielu dekad nie posiłkowano się też magią, mimo iż zasady w żaden sposób jej nie wykluczają.

Tym, który pokonał poprzedniego władcę Brona Kędzierzawego2 był świecki mężczyzna imieniem Darten Sillman. Był on również pierwszym który w pojedynku zastosował magię, dzięki temu trwał on o połowę krócej niż zazwyczaj. Niezależny obserwator w tamtym dniu mógłby stwierdzić, że użycie czarów przyniosło gawiedzi wystarczającą rozrywkę, mimo skróconego widowiska. Mag został koronowany kilka dni później na dziedzińcu przed pałacem, gdzie złożył ślubowanie i przekazane mu zostały insygnia władzy.

Pierwszym ruchem nowego króla, który zwrócił uwagę Zgromadzenia3 było zabicie poprzez ścięcie żony poprzedniego króla i jego potomstwa. Skierowano tam więc wysłannika, którego zadaniem było przyjrzenie się całej sytuacji z bliska i ocena sprawy z neutralnego gruntu. Niedługo po tym do Zgromadzenia dotarła wiadomość, że został on zabity, a jego ciało już jest transportowane do głównego budynku rady. Ta niespodziewana agresja ze strony nowego władcy sprawiła, że Zgromadzenie postanowiło bliżej przyjrzeć się działalności króla. Okazało się to jednak trudne, gdyż Darten Sillman uskuteczniał swoją krucjatę przeciw jakiejkolwiek inspekcji. Jedyne informacje, jakie docierały do rady nie były zbyt optymistyczne. Tak oto po siedmiu latach rządu tyrana, Zgromadzenie postawiło ultimatum. Jeśli mężczyzna nie zrzeknie się tronu w ciągu sześciu miesięcy, zostanie mu wypowiedziana wojna.

Z braku jakichkolwiek wieści z królestwa Wilkoróży Północy wojska wyruszyły miesiąc po wyznaczonym w ultimatum terminie. Z początku trudno było im dostać się na ląd, przez co przez dziesięć lat wojna głównie toczyła się na morzach. Dawało to przewagę Wilkoróży, gdyż jej przeciwnicy musieli wracać na ląd po zapasy. Jednak gdy armia przebiła się przez pierwszą linię obrony wroga, Darten został zmuszony do kapitulacji. Sillman zginął podczas bitwy, a jego rodzina została zmuszona do banicji poza wpływy Zgromadzenia Najwyższych.

Koniec prologu

1Kraj położony na najbardziej wysuniętej na północ wyspie. Aktualnie jest to jedna z wysp Zjednoczonego Łańcucha Północy, który łącznie składa się z 28 wysp i 35 suwerennych państw.

2Przydomek zawdzięcza kręconym włosom i gęstej brodzie. Rządy sprawował jako dwunasty w swojej dynastii.

3Zgromadzenie Najwyższych – zgromadzenie w skład którego wchodzą wybrani przez rządzących ich krajem dostojnicy, których zadaniem jest pilnowanie wspólnie ustalonych praw.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Opuszczona posiadłość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale poznajemy głównych bohaterów i rozpoczynamy przygodę z magią. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie zachęcający do pozostania ze mną na dłużej.   
> P.S. Nie umiem streszczać i nazywać rzeczy. Nadanie tytułu tej opowieści to była droga przez mękę.

Było słoneczne, czerwcowe popołudnie gdy grupa nastolatków jechała starym Volkswagenem Transporterem T1. Był to pierwszy samochód wujka jednego z nich, Marka Strzeszewskiego, któremu „przypadł zaszczyt” bycia kierowcą ogórka. Prawda była taka, że nikt poza nim nie chciał go prowadzić. Auto było już stare i mimo troski, jaką obaj Strzeszewscy mu okazywali, wymagało wielu napraw. Drążek zmiany biegów nie chodził już tak zgrabnie jak dawniej, a silnik co jakiś czas dławił się. Okazyjnie nawalały tłoki, co nieraz kończyło się postojem w szczerym polu. Oprócz Marka w pojeździe było jeszcze siedem osób. Daniel Węgrzyk z mapą w rękach na siedzeniu pasażera, Magda Liszewska z apteczką siedziała tuż za kierowcą. Obok niej znajdował się Piotr Olesiak, który jak zwykle miał w uszach słuchawki, a po lewej jego młodsza siostra Luiza. Na tylnej kanapie od prawej do lewej siedzieli Łukasz Maliszewski, Olek Cieszkowski i Agnieszka Raszewska. Ten pierwszy był zajęty pisaniem do młodszej siostry Wiktorii, przebywającej w szpitalu, Olek zasnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i pochrapywał z otwartymi ustami, a Agnieszka wyglądała przez okno i była pogrążona we własnych myślach. Cała ósemka jechała już od czterech godzin i była zmęczona jazdą. Chcieli dojechać już do ruin budowli, których, według słów Daniela nikt jeszcze nie eksplorował. Daniel zapalony odkrywca i podróżnik, co wakacje ciągał ich w coraz to inne miejsca, które były większą lub mniejszą klapą. Rok temu wyruszyli w dwa miejsca, z czego jedno było zburzone, a drugie objęte terenem wojskowym. Mimo tych porażek siedemnastolatek nie poddawał się i co rusz wynajdywał nowe. Reszta nie miała serca puszczać go samego, bo po pierwsze nie wypadało pozostawiać kumpla, a po drugie jeszcze by się przez swój narwany charakter zabił.

– Jesteś na sto procent pewien, że jedziemy w dobre miejsce? – zapytała Magda, zaciskając dłonie na dużej pomarańczowej walizeczce z białym krzyżykiem na tle zielonego kwadratu.

– Tak, jestem – powiedział – To na stówę będzie świetne miejsce. Trochę wiary.

– Tak jak poprzednim razem? – zażartował Marek.

– Co to było? Nora ćpunów? – zadrwił Łukasz, który podniósł głowę znad telefonu.

– Nie, poprzednim razem Luiza skręciła kostkę. Narkomani byli dwa lata temu – Piotr schował telefon do plecaka.

– Jak zwykle pamiętny łoś – mruknął pod nosem Daniel i wrócił do nawigowania. – Jeśli kogoś to obchodzi, to jesteśmy niedaleko – powiedział głośniej.

Pozostali, słysząc drugie najbardziej upragnione słowa, spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Mimo iż bardziej pragnęli usłyszeć „jednak wracamy”, to, co usłyszeli również ich ucieszyło.

– Niedługo powinniśmy zobaczyć zarys budowli. Jak tylko wyjedziemy z lasu, pozostanie jakieś paręnaście kilometrów. Będziemy zjeżdżać z pagórka, więc zobaczymy ją w pełni okazałości. Ponoć stoi tam od piętnastego wieku. Z forum wyczytałem też, że bardzo trudno to miejsce znaleźć i łatwo się tam zgubić – rozpoczął swój monolog Daniel jednak szybko został uciszony.

– Jak to, łatwo się tam zgubić? – Zawołała Magda – Co to w ogóle za miejsce?!

– Mnie martwią te wszystkie „powinniśmy”, „ponoć” i „forum” – warknął Piotr, który uczestniczył w tej rozmowie tylko dlatego, że jego siostra zwróciła mu uwagę na to, co dzieje się wokół – Mówiłeś, że informacje masz z pewnego miejsca.

Natomiast Olek, który został obudzony przez Łukasza, zrozumiawszy sens słów Daniela załamał ręce. Mógł się spodziewać, że chłopak „trochę” nagnie fakty by zgodzili się na tę wyprawę, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak wątpliwe i prawdopodobnie niebezpieczne czeka ich zadanie.

– Czy masz chociaż pewność, że ten budynek jeszcze stoi? – Zapytał poirytowany.

Po czerwieni, jaka wstąpiła na twarz chłopaka na siedzeniu obok kierowcy widać było, że słowa przyjaciela bardzo mocno go uraziły.

– Ha, ha – powiedział z sarkazmem – Jak chcecie to się ze mnie nabijajcie, ale to wam szczęki opadną jak zobaczycie to miejsce. Widzicie? – Wskazał palcem przednią szybę – Gdy ten las się skończy kopary wam opadną! I wtedy to ja będę śmiał się ostatni!

Daniel ciężko oddychając spoglądał na swoich przyjaciół, jednak ci wydawali się być zapatrzeni w widok przed nimi. Gdy odwrócił się, zrozumiał dlaczego – przed nimi majaczył cel podróży. Budynek wydawał się większy niż na fotografii. Jednak tak jak na niej, był zbudowany z szarego kamienia, co wydawało być się niecodzienne i niemożliwe, jak na rozmiary budowli. Gdy się zbliżali, budynek jakby rósł, uwidaczniając ubytki wygryzione zębem czasu. Niektórych kamieni i szyb brakowało. Budziło w nich to różne emocje. Daniel i Luiza czuli zachwyt, że tak wielki i wiekowy budynek uda im się zwiedzić jako, prawdopodobnie, pierwszym. Magda, Łukasz i Olek czuli niepokój z różnych powodów. Magda zastanawiała się co może ich czekać w środku, Łukasz zaczął wątpić w słuszność podjętych tego dnia decyzji, a Olek wątpił, że ten budynek był opuszczony. Natomiast Piotr, Marek i Agnieszka byli zaskoczeni. Jako najstarsi z grupy już przygotowali się by pocieszać Daniela i Luizę, którzy wydawali się najbardziej napaleni na pomysł myszkowania po budowli. Poczuli też zmęczenie, to na nich spoczywał obowiązek upilnowania by nikomu nic się nie stało. Rozmiar budowli ich jednocześnie zachwycał i przerażał. Zastanawiali się jak mają upilnować piątkę młodszych, w tym trójkę nieletnich i narwanych, nastolatków. Marek westchnął pod nosem i zaparkował w pobliżu bramy wjazdowej.

– Dobra ludzie. Teraz omówimy... – Zaczął ale przerwał, gdyż Daniel wypadł z samochodu, pognał do tylnych drzwi i otworzył je szeroko. Luiza już chciała wyskoczyć, ale Piotr chwycił ją za szelki.

– No, ej! – Krzyknęła dziewczyna i odwróciła się do brata – Co z tobą? Puszczaj!

– Luiza – Spojrzał na nią karcąco. – Jesteśmy bez opiekunów przed opuszczonym, starym budynkiem. Jeśli wleziesz tam bez mojej zgody i bez kogoś starszego, załatwię ci szlaban na dwa tygodnie. Najpierw omówimy wszystkie środki ostrożności i cały plan... zwiedzania, jasne?

Dziewczyna burknęła pod nosem i usiadła z powrotem na miejsce. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Marka.

– Okej. Mamy cztery krótkofalówki, więc będziemy iść w parach. Później się dobierzemy Olek, – Wspomniany chłopak opuścił dłoń – dziękuję. Tak więc pilnujemy się nawzajem. W razie czego kontaktujcie się z Magdą, ma apteczkę.

– Zauważyliśmy! – Krzyknął Łukasz – Wciąż mamy dobry wzrok.

Marek przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Czasem po prostu nie rozumiał kumpla. Powtórzył wszystkim znane zasady i podzielili się. Pierwszą parą byli Magda i Marek. Po dłuższych namowach z Luizą poszedł Daniel, na co oboje wyraźnie się ucieszyli. Agnieszka ruszył z Olkiem, a Łukasz z Piotrem. Jednak najpierw musieli wejść do budynku. Wejścia nie dało się przegapić. Były to wielkie, drewniane i okute wrota otoczone typowym dla gotyku zdobionym, kamiennym portalem. Łukasz jako, że w dzieciństwie ćwiczył judo, poszedł otworzyć. Jednak to nie było takie trudne, jak się mogło wydawać. Zawiasy, mimo swych lat, były w dobrym stanie i utrzymywały drzwi kilka milimetrów nad progiem. Zaskoczony chłopak z łatwością je otworzył i spojrzał na pozostałych.

– Może ktoś tu mieszka? – Rzucił Olek.

– I zostawił otwartą bramę? Jak miło – odparła ironicznie Agnieszka, po czym dodała już poważniej. – Wątpię. A nawet jeśli, to ogrodnik chyba zrobił sobie wolne – Wskazała na zaniedbany trawnik.

Rzeczywiście. Ogród przed budowlą wymagał czyjejś solidnej ręki. Trawa była zapuszczona tak, że klomby kwiatów ledwie były widoczne, a kiedyś powycinane w fantastyczne kształty krzewy, przypominały zmutowane monstra dawnych figur. Fakt, że wszystko tu po prostu nie zwiędło roślinność zawdzięczała tylko i wyłącznie ukształtowaniu terenu, które chroniło to miejsce od humorków pogody.

– Agnieszka ma rację – powiedział Piotr – To miejsce jest zbyt zaniedbane, by ktoś tu mieszkał na stałe. Wejdźmy do środka. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym więcej zobaczymy przed zmrokiem.

Łukasz pokiwał głową i ruszył do środka. Co prawda nienawidził, kiedy Piotr się tak rządził, ale nie mógł mu w tym momencie nie przyznać racji. Planowali tu nocować, by mieć więcej czasu na zwiedzenie tego miejsca, ale lepiej było je oglądać w świetle dnia niż w nocy. Weszli do budynku. Hol był ogromny i smętny. Na kamiennej podłodze leżały strzępy starego dywanu. Kiedyś musiał być w żywych barwach, jednak teraz był wyblakły i zakurzony. Przez duże okna wpadało światło ukazując dalszą część ponurego obrazu. Na ścianach wisiały podarte lub kompletnie zniszczone gobeliny i obrazy. Kinkiety, o ile wisiały na ścianach były powyginane. Tapeta odrywała się od ścian i zawijała się pod sufitem, a niżej była poplamiona bądź podarta. Podniszczone meble leżały pod ścianami wśród drewnianych szczątków. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się roztrzaskany żyrandol. Powyginana złota konstrukcja leżała wokół kryształowych odłamków i świec. Długi i solidny łańcuch był cały, to mocowanie nie mogło już utrzymać ciężaru jakim było główne oświetlenie pomieszczenia. Na przeciw wejścia w głębi pokoju znajdowały się schody prowadzące do dwóch korytarzy ozdobionych ostro zakończonymi łukami. Po bokach schodów również znajdowały się przejścia do dalszych części budynku. Grupa rozeszła się parami po holu, chcąc dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Magda i Marek podeszli do żyrandolu. Marek kucnął przy mocowaniu, by móc przyjrzeć się przyczynie upadku tak pięknego przedmiotu. Próbował je podnieść, jednak to było znacznie cięższe niż przypuszczał. Po dokładniejszych oględzinach zauważył w tym robotę dwóch największych wrogów takich rzeczy. Czasu i grawitacji. Czas sprawił, że nity pordzewiały, a grawitacja powyginała mocowanie. Chłopak westchnął i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Jego kuzyn interesował się metalurgią. Samodzielnie zrobił metalowe ogrodzenie, otaczające jego domek w górach. Zastanawiał się czy gdyby go tu przyprowadził, mógłby przywrócić ten żyrandol do dawnej świetności. Nie wiedział co by później z nim zrobili, ale nie miał serca porzucać go w takim stanie.

– Przydałby się tu Kacper, co nie? – Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Magda.

Marek zamrugał i spojrzał na młodszą przyjaciółkę zdziwiony.

– O nim myślałeś, co nie? Miałeś to wymalowane na twarzy.

– Ta, zastanawiam się czy chciałby się nią zająć – powiedział.

– Nią? – zapytała rozbawiona.

– Tą pięknością – naprostował.

Magda parsknęła śmiechem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Marek wciąż tak personalizuje przedmioty. Myślała, że takie odczucia ma tylko do swojego autka, któremu nawet nadał imię – Gloria. Gdy dziewczyna opanowała śmiech, spojrzała na przyjaciela, który patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Gdy poczuła ciepło na policzkach, spojrzała w dół udając zainteresowanie kryształowymi odłamkami. Nawet wzięła jeden z nich do ręki, by wyglądać bardziej przekonująco. Chłodna powierzchnia była nawet przyjemna dla dłoni. Podniosła go do słońca by przyjrzeć się jak załamuje się w nim światło. Zapatrzyła się chwilę, po czym odłożyła go. W tym samym czasie Piotr i Łukasz przyglądali się szczątkom mebli. Piotr chwycił do ręki coś, co mogło być kiedyś nogą jakiegoś stolika, a Łukasz przesuwał szczątki stopą.

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy rozpalić z nich ognisko? – zapytał po chwili drugi z nich.

– E, nie? – odparł Piotr.

– Czemu? – Łukasz przewrócił oczami.

– Bo możemy przez przypadek coś podpalić. Tutaj jest pełno łatwopalnych rzeczy. Iskra i pójdziemy z dymem. Chcesz tego?

– Przesadzasz.

– Możemy zapytać Agnieszki jak chcesz.

Łukasz tylko burknął coś pod nosem. Wiedział, że wspomniana dziewczyna nie stanie po jego stronie, a jej nie umiał się sprzeciwić o czym Piotr doskonale wiedział. Założył ręce na piersi i oddalił się, przyglądając się ścianom i gobelinom. Temu samemu, tyle że po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia przyglądali się Luiza i Daniel. Oboje byli nimi zachwyceni. Daniel delikatnie unosił płótna, a dziewczyna zaglądała pod nie, w poszukiwaniu ukrytych przejść.

– Tutaj nic.

Daniel ostrożnie opuścił gobelin i podszedł do następnego. Ten wydawał się przedstawiać kominek i zebrane wokół niego osoby. Przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w niego, starając się dostrzec jak najwięcej szczegółów. Jak na razie udało im się rozróżnić kominek – główny element gobelinu, który prawdopodobnie miał wyglądać jak wykonany z kamienia bądź drewna. Był bogato zdobiony, a płomień na palenisku wyglądał jak żywy. Wokół niego nici układały się w coś na kształt obrazów. Przed kominkiem stały dwa fotele, na których siedziały dwie kobiety. Daniel nie mógł zauważyć żadnych detali ich twarzy, z resztą nie tylko ich, ale i dwóch mężczyzn stojących za nimi. Jedyna twarz, której szczegóły mógł dostrzec i która wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma, należała do trzeciego mężczyzny, opierającego się o kominek. Przeszło go dziwne uczucie. Lęk wymieszany z ekscytacją i czymś jeszcze. Nie rozumiał tego, ale nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

– Daniel? – Luiza potrząsnęła ramieniem przyjaciela – Ziemia do Dana. Słyszysz mnie?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Gdy natrafił na jej zmartwione oczy, odwrócił szybko głowę, starając się ukryć rumieniec. W myślach powtarzał tylko: Piotr by mnie zabił. Piotr by mnie zabił.

– Jasne – powiedział dziwnie entuzjastycznym głosem, na co Luiza miała ochotę się cofnąć – Po prostu ten gobelin jest spoko. Ciekawe kto go namalował?

– Daniel?

– Tak? – Zapytał zdenerwowany.

– Gobeliny się wyszywa, a nie maluje.

– Jasne! – Wykrzyknął tak głośno, że znajdujący się w pobliżu Olek i Agnieszka spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni – Wiedziałem to!

I zaśmiał się głośno, by ukryć zdenerwowanie. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Zastanawiała się co tym razem mu dolega. Co jakiś czas zachowywał się w taki sposób, ale nigdy nie mogła znaleźć przyczyny takowego stanu rzeczy. Po raz kolejny po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do gobelinu. Kolejnej zagadki. Czemu Daniel tak się w niego zagapił? Nie tylko Luiza zastanawiała się nad zachowaniem rudowłosego. Agnieszka i Olek oderwali wzrok od pary przyjaciół i wrócili do przyglądania się szybom. Dziadek Agnieszki za życia naprawiał kościelne witraże w rodzinnym mieście, jednak nie zdążył przekazać fachu swojemu synowi gdyż zginął w wypadku. Od momentu, w którym zobaczyła jego zdjęcia przy pracy, zaczęła uwielbiać witraże. Dlatego szybko przemierzała pomieszczenie, szukając któregoś. Tu chyba jednak ich nie było. Dlatego zamiast tego przyglądała się szybom i wszystkim elementom, które nie przyciągały uwagi. Natomiast Olek spokojnie szedł za nią i przyglądał się wszystkiemu. Nie mógł się doczekać aż wplecie to miejsce do swojego komiksu. A może powinien zacząć nowy? To miejsce wręcz dawało mnóstwo nowych wątków.

– Jak myślisz, kiedy wszyscy przyznają się do swoich uczuć? – Zapytał Olek, przyglądając się swoim przyjaciołom.

Agnieszka również zaczęła przyglądać się pozostałym. Zawstydzonemu Danielowi, patrzącej w dół Magdzie i zirytowanemu Łukaszowi. Choć o miłostce tego ostatniego dowiedziała się od Olka. Ponoć Łukasz „wyspowiadał” mu się kiedy był pod wpływem. Chłopak, co prawda nie zdradził jej kto to, ale jej to zbytnio nie interesowało. Każdy z nich miał swoje życie i prawo do prywatności. Jeśli jego uczucia nie wiązały się z poważnymi problemami, nie było sensu wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

– Nie wiem. Może sto albo dwieście – Agnieszka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tygodni? – dopytywał chłopak.

– Lat – poprawiła go.

Aleksander po prostu zaśmiał się, ale szybko spoważniał. Nienawidził swojego imienia, pełnego imienia. A brzmiało ono Aleksander Cieszyński Junior. Gardził wręcz Seniorem. Za każde jego słowo, za każdy jego gest, za wszystko co zrobił jego matce. Jej z kolei nie rozumiał. Jak tak długo mogła z nim żyć? Jak mogła zgadzać się na wszystko co robił? To przez niego Olkowi świat wyimaginowany wydawał się o wiele lepszy. Dopóki nie spotkał Piotra. To właśnie on wcielił go do tej dziwnej zbieraniny trzy lata temu. Do tego dnia był to najlepszy dzień w jego życiu. Chłopak pokręcił głową, by odegnać myśli. Nie lubił zbyt dużo rozmyślać, by nie wędrować w te rejony pamięci. Wspomnienia co prawda blakły, jednak zawsze tam będą. I pozostaną gotowe by go zniszczyć.

– Jak myślisz, znajdziemy tu coś ciekawego? – zapytał Agnieszki.

– Mam nadzieję. Jak na razie jest obiecująco. Oby tylko się nie spartoliło.

Agnieszka nie lubiła wypowiadać tych słów. Po nich zawsze się coś „partoliło”. Zupełnie jakby wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata czekały na te słowa, jak na sygnał do ataku. W myślach modliła się , by się tak nie stało. Jednak od tamtego ponurego dnia, ten zwrot ciągle przynosił jej tylko nieszczęście. Agnieszka westchnęła cicho po czym razem z Olkiem podeszli do Magdy i Marka.

– Ciekawe jak zapalali te świece – zagadnął Olek.

Tamci, nie słysząc podchodzących osób, podskoczyli zaskoczeni i spojrzeli na mówiącego.

– A ty co? Ninją jesteś? – Zapytała zdenerwowana Magda, zaciskając palce na apteczce – Zawału mogliśmy dostać!

Olek uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Sorka, nie bij.

Po chwili dołączył do nich też Piotr.

– Co tam macie? – zapytał.

– Upadek przeminionego piękna – powiedział poważnie Marek, na co Agnieszka parsknęła śmiechem.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Wybacz, czasem zapominam, że miewasz takie dostojne momenty – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała wyniosłym i poważnym tonem, co rozbawiło pozostałych.

Marek tylko przewrócił oczami. Gdy jeszcze nie schrzanił sobie życia chodził na zajęcia poetyckie. Potem sprawy się pogmatwały, zresztą, z jego winy, ale coś mu jeszcze pozostało z tamtego okresu. Nie miał przyjaciołom za złe, że czasem z tego żartowali. Cieszył się, że w ogóle ich miał.

– Ciekawe jak to miejsce wyglądało kiedyś – zamyśliła się na głos Magda.

– Tego już się nie dowiemy – odparła druga dziewczyna.

Olek wzruszył ramionami.

– Zawsze mogę narysować jakby to mogło dawniej wyglądać.

– Spróbujesz? – zapytał Piotr.

– Tylko nie oczekuj cudów – odparł.

Magda uśmiechnęła się.

– Zawsze coś.

Daniel i Luiza widząc zebranych przyjaciół podeszli do nich.

– Knujecie bez nas? – zapytał Daniel – A tak z innej beczki. Widzieliście te gobeliny? Są świetne. Normalnie nie uwierzyłbym, że tak mogłyby wyglądać, gdybym ich nie zobaczył na własne oczy! Szkoda, że niektóre są zniszczone, choć dzięki temu...

– Dan – Piotr wziął głęboki oddech. – Może sprawdzisz czy nie ma za nimi jakiś przejść czy czegoś tam?

– Już sprawdziłem – odparł pytany, nie zauważając nieprzyjemnego tonu kolegi – Żadnych drzwi czy korytarzy. Szkoda, bo miałem nadzieję znaleźć schody dla służby, albo ukryte wyjścia. Albo sekretne pomieszczenia! – wykrzyknął – Choć pewnie byłby w nich alkohol – dodał z mniejszym zapałem.

– Ej, ludzie – wtrąciła się Luiza – A gdzie Łukasz?

Grupa rozejrzała się za kompanem i rzeczywiście zauważyła jego brak. Zdziwiło ich to, że zauważyli to dopiero teraz, zwłaszcza, że Maliszewski był osobą, która głośno i wyraźnie oznajmiała swoje zdanie przy każdym temacie. Z resztą nie było go nawet w pomieszczeniu. Musiał przejść gdzieś dalej.

– Ja go kiedyś zabiję – mruknął pod nosem wściekły Piotr.

To on miał wszystkich pilnować. Był nie mianowanym „ojcem” drużyny, a jako najstarszy często brał za wszystko największą odpowiedzialność. I choć trudno było mu nakłonić do czegoś Marka i Agnieszkę, bo byli w podobnym wieku, to najwięcej problemów i największe trudności miał z nim. Mimo iż chłopak miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, był całkowicie nieodpowiedzialny. Poza tym, od jakiś dwóch lat zupełnie się nie dogadywali, a on nie wiedział, co ugryzło jego, o trzy lata młodszego przyjaciela. Westchnął ciężko i wrócił do miejsca, w którym oddalił się od niego Łukasz, choć już z dala widział tam leżącą krótkofalówkę.

– Zgadnijcie czego ze sobą nie wziął?! – krzyknął do pozostałych, machają w ręku podniesionym przedmiotem.

– No pięknie – powiedziała ironicznie Agnieszka.

– To co robimy? – Luiza przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

– Co za dekiel – mruknął Olek.

Gdy Piotr do nich podszedł, ustalili, że muszą iść go poszukać. Dzielić już się nie musieli, a Piotr, mimo namowom, poszedł sam. Korytarzem po lewej, obok schodów poszli Olek i Agnieszka, Marek i Magda tym po prawej. Luiza z Danielem wybrali prawy korytarz na podwyższeniu, a Piotr jedyny jaki pozostał.

Agnieszka szła przodem, natomiast chłopak parę kroków za nią. Ta część musiała cały czas znajdować się po zewnętrznej stronie budynku, gdyż po lewej stronie cały czas mijali okna, które co jakiś czas przeplatały się ze szklanymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do innej części ogrodu. W tej części również był dywan i dekoracje na ścianie, ale tu przeważał motyw wody.

– Jak myślisz – Przerwał ciszę Olek – daleko zaszedł?

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Zależy od tego, jak dawno się oddalił oraz czy był bardzo wkurzony. Gdy jest wściekły, pędzi, jakby go gonił jego własny gniew.

Olek zaśmiał się. Rzeczywiście, rozgniewany Łukasz gnał łeb na szyję. Patrząc na drzwi, przeszło mu przez myśl, że może tam udał się poszukiwany przez nich przyjaciel. Jednak po chwili zganił się. Łukasz miał wyjątkowo silną alergię na świeże powietrze. Gdyby nie pewne informacje, które uzyskał, wciąż zastanawiałby się dlaczego wciąż z nimi jeździł. Agnieszka zastanawiała się, o co tym razem mógł się obrazić poszukiwany. Często kłócił się z Piotrem o byle co. Nagle w oczy rzuciły jej się witrażowe drzwi po prawej. Nie były one otoczone murem, lecz szkłem. Ilustracja na nim pokazywała wody jeziora z pływającymi po nim łabędziami i liliami wodnymi. Zaintrygowały ją, nie widać było po nich ile czasu minęło od dnia zamocowania ich tutaj. Podeszła do nich szybkim krokiem i otworzyła je. To co zobaczyła po drugiej stronie zszokowało ją. Natomiast Olek patrzył na to z lekkim przerażeniem. Na drzwi zwrócił uwagę dopiero gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie zawiasów. Spojrzał wtedy w tamtą stronę i go zmroziło. Nie chodziło o to, co zobaczył w drzwiach, ale to czego tam nie zobaczył. Bowiem nie było tam niczego, poza czernią. Był tym tak zaskoczony, że nie zdołał wykrztusić słowa, tylko patrzył jak ukochana jego kumpla wchodzi tam i jak zamykają się za nią drzwi.

– Olek? – Usłyszał głos Łukasza.

To wyrwało go z otępienia. Podbiegł do drzwi i gwałtownie je otworzył. Jednak nie zobaczył tego co wtedy. Światło wpadające do pomieszczenia, pokazało zrujnowany korytarz. Ze swojego miejsca widział potężne schody, połamane meble, zniszczone obrazy i gobeliny. Kurz zalegał na podłodze i na każdej możliwej powierzchni. Nie słyszał niczego prócz własnego oddechu i zbliżających się kroków przyjaciela. Podskoczył, gdy Łukasz klepnął go w ramię.

– Gdzie zgubiłeś pozostałych? – zapytał żartobliwie – A może jeszcze się nie skapnęli, że mnie nie ma?

– Aga – tylko tyle zdołał wykrztusić.

To poprawiło Łukaszowi nastrój. Jeśli się o niego martwiła to dobrze wróżyło. Wątpił, żeby rzuciła mu się na szyję po zobaczeniu go, ale chyba by nawet tego nie chciał. Raczej przez pół godziny suszyłaby mu głowę. I jeśli byliby w tym momencie sami, mógłby w jakiś ciekawy sposób jej przerwać. Najprościej i najlepiej przez pocałunek. Choć Piotr mógłby przy tym być. W taki sposób mógłby mu pokazać, że nie miał najmniejszych szans. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Łukasz! – krzyknął na niego Olek.

– No co?

– Agnieszka!

– Co z nią? – Machnął rękoma zirytowany.

Olek jęknął sfrustrowany. Czasem miał wszystkich dość.

– Przeszła przez drzwi i zniknęła!

Zaniemówił. Przez dłuższą chwilę jego umysł próbował przyjąć do wiadomości, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Jak to, zniknęła?! Ludzie tak po prostu nie znikają! Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na tym co usłyszał od Olka. Aga przeszła do innej części budynku, więc pewnie wciąż tam była. Musiała być. Minął przyjaciela i pobiegł w głąb budynku. Olek westchnął sfrustrowany. Najpierw zgubili jedno, potem drugie, później znalazło się to pierwsze, ale nie na długo. Sięgnął po krótkofalówkę, ale przeklął pod nosem. To Agnieszka ją miała.

– Świetnie – Złapał się za głowę – Po prostu świetnie.

Cofnął się i pobiegł z powrotem do holu. Musiał kogoś znaleźć, kogokolwiek.

W tym samym czasie Marek i Magda przechodzili przez niemalże lustrzane odbicie korytarza którym szli Olek i Agnieszka. Jednak widok za oknami był zupełnie inny. Musiał być tam kiedyś mały ogródek warzywny, który zarósł przez brak opieki. Wystrój korytarza również go wyróżniał. Tam przeważał motyw przestworzy. Magda szła, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem i zdenerwowaniem, zaciskając palce na apteczce. Martwiła się. Było tu tyle odłamków szkła czy innych rzeczy, o które łatwo było się zranić, że zastanawiała się, czy jedno z nich czasem już się nie skaleczyło. Z łatwością mogło dojść do zakażenia. A Daniel był pierwszym, który przychodził jej na myśl.

– Nie martw się – powiedział do niej z uśmiechem Marek – Na pewno nie zrobią sobie nic poważnego. A nawet jeśli, zgłoszą się do nas. Będzie dobrze.

Magda posłała mu niepewny pół uśmiech. To było tylko pobożne życzenie. Jednak miał dobre intencje.

– Jak myślisz, – zapytała po chwili – o co się pokłócili?

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia – Czarnowłosy westchnął kręcąc głową – ale to robi się męczące. Mam cichą nadzieję, że załatwią tą sprawę między sobą i będzie po kłopocie.

– Może Piotr chce by Łukasz wydoroślał? – rzuciła dziewczyna.

Marek zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Wątpię – powiedział chichocząc. – Piotr nie wierzy w cuda.

Magda również się zaśmiała, choć nie było je do śmiechu. Kiedyś ta dwójka dogadywała się świetnie. Łukasz miał Piotra za swojego idola. Coś się między nimi popsuło, ale nikt nie zauważył jak i kiedy. I właśnie ta niewiedza ich martwiła. Piotr pytany o przyczyny, odpowiadał, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić Łukaszowi. Nie byli co prawda pewni, czy w to wierzyć ale czy posiadali jakieś inne wyjście? To mogła być sprawa pomiędzy nimi, do której nie chcą nikogo dopuszczać. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po korytarzu i spostrzegła drzwi. W tym czasie Marek wyjrzał przez jedno z okien. Było mało prawdopodobne, by ich „zguba” wyszła na zewnątrz, ale musieli sprawdzić każdą opcję. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że zauważył coś dziwnego. Otworzył więc je i wyjrzał. Magda zadała jakieś pytanie, a on odruchowo odpowiedział. Wychylił się bardziej i spostrzegł na drzewie orła. Oniemiał. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tego skrzydlatego drapieżcy niebios. Ptak był wielki, o brązowym upierzeniu, czym wyraźnie odcinał się od drzewa. Marek osłonił oczy przed słońcem, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się zwierzęciu. Ptak siedział wysoko i przez chwilę Marek zastanawiał się, jak mógł go w ogóle zauważyć. Nagle przeszły go dreszcze, gdyż zaczęło mu się zdawać, że ptak odwzajemnia jego spojrzenia. Zmroziło go i szybko wycofał się do pomieszczenia. Zamknął okno i odwrócił się. I wtedy do niego dotarło, że jest sam. Czyżby postanowiła dziewczyna pozwiedzać? A może znalazła Łukasza i gdzieś gadają. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co powiedziała, ale słabo mu to szło. Parę razy zawołał dziewczynę, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Usłyszawszy za sobą kroki, odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że uderzył się własnym warkoczem w pierś. Niestety to nie była Magda tylko Daniel. Chłopak wydawał się być przerażony. Był cały blady, przez co jego piegi niemal rzucały się w oczy. Jedną ręką szarpał swoje włosy, a drugą gładził kark.

– Co jest? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jego reakcja jest przesadzona.

– Luiza zniknęła! – Daniel w panice złapał się za swoją rudą czuprynę.

– Jak to, zniknęła? Co się stało?

– No, tak po prostu – odpowiedział spanikowany.

Marek wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. To już druga, a w zasadzie trzecia osoba. Poprosił Daniela by dokładnie opowiedział mu jak to nastąpiło. Z jego opowieści wywnioskował, że dziewczyna zniknęła za jednymi z drzwi, które mijali w wewnętrznych korytarzach. Nie widział dokładnie, jak to się stało, bo sam w tym czasie robił to samo.

– Piotr mnie zabije – jęknął młodszy.

– Nie przesadzaj, najwyżej pozbawi czucia w nogach – powiedział żartobliwie.

Jednak chłopak był tak przerażony, że nie zrozumiał żartu i po raz kolejny wydał z siebie jęk.

– Mamy większy problem. Magda też zniknęła – poinformował go czarnowłosy.

Daniel spojrzał na niego przerażony.

– To moja wina! To ja znalazłem to miejsce. Czemu muszę mieć zawsze takie głupie szczęście?

Marek postanowił przestać go słuchać i skupić się na problemie. Zaginęły dwie osoby. Sięgnął po krótkofalówkę i spróbował skontaktować się z pozostałymi. Jedno jedyne, co udało mu się ustalić, to fakt, że Daniel miał ją również oraz, że jego przyjaciołom wszelkie metody komunikacji są obce. Spojrzał więc na towarzysza, który mruczał coś pod nosem.

– Hej! – Podszedł do panikującego nastolatka i zatrzymał go w miejscu. – Idziemy na hol i tam poczekamy. Może osoby, które się zgubiły spróbują tam wrócić. Będziemy też nasłuchiwać czy nikt się nie odzywa. Rozumiesz? Jeśli wszyscy będziemy biegać w kółko, to nigdy się nie znajdziemy. Jestem pewien, że inni też dojdą do tych wniosków.

Rudzielec tylko pokiwał głową i ruszył za starszym przyjacielem. W holu czekał na nich Olek i opowiedział im o zniknięciu Agnieszki.

– To się robi podejrzane – Olek splótł dłonie na karku – Czemu zniknęły tylko dziewczyny?

– Jak na razie tylko one. Nie wiemy co się dzieje teraz z Piotrem i Łukaszem. Może również zniknęli? – zasugerował Marek.

– Oby nie.

– To co robimy? – zapytał Daniel.

Olek wzruszył ramionami. Co mogli robić? Pozostało im czekać, aż któreś z nich da znak życia. Z holu łatwiej było dojść do któregoś z korytarzy. Co jakiś czas planowali przechadzać się parami, by nawoływać zaginionych. Jeden z nich miał zostać na miejscu z krótkofalówką i dać znać pozostałym, jeśli ktoś się pojawi.

Dopiero pod wieczór, gdy tamci wychodzili z siebie, pojawił się Łukasz. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby szedł komuś przyłożyć, jednak ten usiadł tylko na posadzce, przy przygotowanym przez Olka, prowizorycznym obozowisku. Westchnął, zgarbił się i założył ręce na piersi. Usta miał tak zaciśnięte jakby już nigdy nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Nie spojrzał też nikomu w oczy. Zamiast tego utkwił wzrok w podłodze i zaczął nerwowo poruszać kolanem w górę i w dół. Pozostali jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli na niego jak na przybysza z innej planety, po czym zasypali go gradem pytań. Łukasz tylko westchnął.

– Nie, na nikogo się nie natknąłem. Nie, nic dziwnego nie widziałem. Nie spotkałem kosmitów. Nie widziałem żadnych ptaków. Nie jestem ranny. Nigdzie się nie przewróciłem i nie zemdlałem. Tak, mam się dobrze i nic nie skręciłem. Jestem spragniony. Tak, chcę coś zjeść. I nie, nie znalazłem Agi – odpowiedział jednym ciągiem na pytania, które zrozumiał. – Czyli reszta zniknęła? – Spojrzał po pozostałych.

– Tak, – odpowiedział mu Marek – Agnieszka, Luiza i Magda zniknęły. Piotr poszedł sam, więc nie wiemy co się z nim dzieje. Nie daje żadnego znaku życia.

– Dzwoniliście po pomoc? – Poruszył się nieznacznie.

Pozostała trójka zamilkła. Łukasz zamrugał i przez chwilę patrzył na nich w zdumieniu.

– Rozumiem Marka, bo on nie ma telefonu, ale co z wami?! – Zapytał oburzony.

Pierwszy odezwał się Daniel.

– Mi mama zabroniła brać telefon po tym, co ostatnio się z nim stało – podrapał się za uchem. – Mówiła, że nie będzie mi kupować go po raz szósty.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał po cichu Olek.

Blondwłosy chłopak wyciągnął telefon i zauważył, że nie ma zasięgu. Poszedł więc wraz z Markiem poszukać miejsca, z którego uda się wykonać telefon. Łukasz i Daniel zaczęli przygotowywać coś do zjedzenia. Szybko okazało się, że z połączeniem będzie poważny problem. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko sprawdzali, nie było sygnału. Chcieli pójść na wyższe piętra, ale było na to za późno. Ustalili, że zadzwonią jutro rano, a tymczasem pójdą spać i na przemian stać na warcie. Mieli nadzieję, że do tego czasu ich kompani się znajdą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutaj znowu ja, jeszcze nie umarłam ze wstydu i zażenowania. Mam wrażenie, że publikowanie czegokolwiek zawsze będzie budzić we mnie skrajne emocje i traktować będę t jak zrywanie plastra - szybko i byle mieć to z głowy. Wracam z rozdziałem pierwszym, w zanadrzu mam jeszcze rozdział drugi i zaczęłam rozdział trzeci, ale nie wiem jak długo będę go pisać. Nie wiem czy wcześniej wspomniałam, ale będzie to naprawdę wolno pisane, więc trzeciego rozdziału można spodziewać się równie dobrze za dwa lata. Oprócz tego piszę dwa powiązane w pewien sposób inne opowiadania, nie wiem jednak czy je udostępnię. Jest tam znacznie mniej oraz nie jestem z nich specjalnie zadowolona. Staram się polubić cokolwiek co robię, ale to trudne. Tak więc do zobaczenia w rozdziale drugim i oby jak najszybciej w rozdziale trzecim. Trzymajcie się tam.


	3. Rozdział drugi: Za drzwiami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto rozdział drugi. Mam nadzieję, że pisanie trzeciego nie zajmie mi tyle co tych. Do zobaczenia w przyszłości

Gdy Agnieszka otworzyła szklane drzwi, nie tego się spodziewała. Po ich drugiej stronie budynek tętnił życiem. Korytarze były oświetlone przez świece i dziwne świecące ogniki. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i gobeliny. Stała tez tam wielka tablica ogłoszeń. Wszystko wyglądało na zadbane, a po korytarzu kręciły się osoby w błękitnych mundurkach. Na stroje kobiece składały się długa spódnica z wysokim stanem i biała koszula. Dodatkowo pod kołnierzykami miały wstążkę spiętą broszką z łabędziem. Natomiast w skład męskiego mundurku wchodziły spodnie, również biała koszula i kamizelka. Oni ten dziwny symbol mieli przypięty do kamizelek, na piersi. Wszyscy mieli ze sobą torby i, co dziwniejsze, miecze. Agnieszka weszła w głąb pomieszczenia. Nie zauważyła zamykających się drzwi, dopóki te nie zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Zaskoczona odwróciła się i dopiero wtedy zauważyła dziewczynę czekającą przy drzwiach. Jej strój różnił się od innych tym, że miała na ramiona zarzucony długi szal.

– Ty pewnie jesteś uczennicą z wymiany. Jestem Gwen Sheep i mam zaprowadzić cię do twojego pokoju. Chodź za mną, zapewne masz dużo pytań – Nowo poznana uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

Zdezorientowana Agnieszka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i rozejrzała się ponownie.

– Uczennicą z wymiany? – powtórzyła za nią – Nie pamiętam bym się gdzieś zapisywała. Gdzie ja jestem?

Agnieszka nie była osobą, która lubiła opuszczać kraj.

– Jesteś w Akademii Sztuk Magicznych w Lapens. Ta uczelnia prowadzi... dość nietypowy nabór.

– Gdzie?

– W innym świecie – wyjaśniła Gwen.

– Co? To musi być pomyłka. Może chodziło o kogoś innego – Dziewczyna próbowała jakoś wytłumaczyć, że nie powinno jej tu być.

– Spokojnie. Wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno i nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Nawet nosisz mundurek.

Zdezorientowana dziewczyna spojrzała na swój strój. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że nie nosi już krótkich spodenek, zielonej koszulki i białej bluzy, a strój podobny do pozostałych. Następną rzeczą, jaką zauważyła były jej spięte blond włosy, które wcześniej były rozpuszczone. Dotknęła ich zdziwiona. Wszystko co się działo było dziwne i zaczynało się jej to nie podobać. Postanowiła, że jak najszybciej musi wrócić do pozostałych. Odwróciła się na pięcie i otworzyła drzwi, przez które tu trafiła. W pewnym sensie trafiła z powrotem. Znów widziała korytarz i ogród, tyle że roślinność była zadbana, a po korytarzu kręcili się inni uczniowie. Agnieszka zamarła. Czyżby miała tu pozostać na zawsze? Co z jej rodziną, przyjaciółmi? Nawet te wszystkie obowiązki wydawały się jej jeszcze bardziej potrzebne!

– Jeśli to cię pocieszy – Usłyszała za plecami – to prócz ciebie jest jeszcze troje nowych uczniów z twojego świata. Po tym jak pokarzę ci twój pokój, spotkasz się z nimi. Możemy iść?

Agnieszka westchnęła zrezygnowana i pokiwała głową. Zamknęła drzwi i odwróciła się do przewodniczki.

– Wiesz może jak się nazywają?

– Przykro mi. Opiekunka przekazała mi tylko twoje imię. Tamci musieli trafić do innych domów. Chodź, musimy zdążyć na obiad.

Obiad?, powtórzyła w myślach. Gdy była w swoim świecie była trzynasta. Może tutaj czas płynie inaczej albo obiad jest dziwnie wcześnie? Nie mając większego wyboru Raszewska ruszyła za dziewczyną.

– Mówiłaś coś o domach – zaczęła rozmowę blondynka.

– Jest ich dwanaście i każdy z nich uczy magii opartej na przypisanym sobie elemencie. To całkiem łatwo zrozumieć. Wy też macie coś w tym stylu – odparła.

– Mamy? – Agnieszka zamrugała kilkukrotnie.

Raczej kojarzyłaby, gdyby gdzieś w jej okolicy uczono magii. Oraz wątpiła by w świecie wszechobecnego internetu coś takiego mogło się ukryć przed światem zewnętrznym. Opieka społeczna na pewno zareagowałaby, gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli, że jakieś dziecko znika nie wiadomo gdzie. A może było to ukryte pod płaszczykiem jakiejś renomowanej szkoły? Może Cambridge w sekrecie uczy machania różdżką?

– ... w waszych szkołach – Gwen splotła ręce za plecami gdy skończyła tłumaczyć .

– Słucham? Zamyśliłam się – przyznała dziewczyna.

– Zauważyłam. W skrócie mówiłam, że to coś podobnego jak klasy profilowe w waszych szkołach. Zależy od predyspozycji.

– Czyli wszyscy chodzą tak ubrani?

– Nie, nie. To barwa i mundurki naszego domu. Resztę zobaczysz później – Po czym wskazała przed siebie – Tam jest twój pokój.

Pokój znajdował się na drugim piętrze, niedaleko schodów. Agnieszka nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że tyle przeszły. Pokój nie był może zbyt duży, ale był przyjemnie urządzony i przytulny. Brak okien rekompensowały kolorowe ogniki na suficie, które imitowały dzienne światło. Łóżko stało w lewym rogu, przy ścianie naprzeciw. Obok niego znajdowało się zabudowane biurko, a w prawym rogu szafa i skromna biblioteczka. Oprócz tego obok drzwi stał mały stoliczek z krzesłem. Ściany pokoju były jasnofioletowe, meble były wykonane z jasnego drewna, a na podłodze był mały dywanik.

– Toalety są na każdym piętrze, a łaźnię pokarzę ci później – poinformowała ją Gwen – I jak?

– Jest w porządku, ładny – Aga niepewnie rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jeszcze rano była z przyjaciółmi, a po chwili znajdowała się ponoć w innym wymiarze, wśród wielu ludzi, niby po to, by uczyć się zaklęć i czarów oraz nie wiedziała jak wrócić. Może to wszystko jest wytworem jej wyobraźni? Może po prostu coś ciężkiego uderzyło ją w głowę i teraz leży nieprzytomna w szpitalu? Musiało być przecież jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie.

– Na półce masz potrzebne książki, w szafie znajdziesz ubrania i trzy komplety mundurka oraz obuwie. Cisza nocna obowiązuje od godziny dwudziestej trzeciej do szóstej rano, ale wystarczy, że będziesz u siebie w pokoju. Światło zgaśnie po tym, jak się położysz. Śniadanie zaczyna się od ósmej. Na czas obiadu w planie przewidziana jest przerwa, a kolacja jest wydawana do dwudziestej. Zajęcia zaczniesz wraz z początkiem semestru, teraz mamy letnią przerwę. Łatwiej ci będzie się zaaklimatyzować. W razie jakiś pytań, śmiało.

– Czyli za...

– Półtora miesiąca – dopowiedziała Gwen.

– Zacznę pierwszy rok nauki tutaj, tak?

– Nie, nie. Najpierw zaczniesz naukę podstaw, by sprawdzić jak będziesz wszystko przyswajać. Później zostaniesz przydzielona do odpowiedniej grupy – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie – Masz się tu nauczyć jak posługiwać się magią, a do tego potrzebne jest odpowiednie podejście.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zamyśliła się. Czy na pewno chciała się tu uczyć? W innych warunkach, kto wie. Zapewne zgodziłaby się, ale została praktycznie porwana! Skup się., zganiła się w myślach. Najpierw muszę dowiedzieć się, kto tu ze mną trafił – pomyślała. Razem zastanowią się co z tym zrobią. Jeszcze przez chwilę rozejrzała się po pokoju i ruszyła za przewodniczką. Po drodze do jadalni usłyszała, że najpierw spotka się z innymi przyjętymi oraz dyrektorką, po czym pójdą na posiłek. Raszewska zaniepokoiła się. Jeśli będzie czekał tam tłum, to szanse, że ich znajdzie są małe. Te obawy rozwiały się, gdy tylko podeszły pod wysokie drewniane drzwi. Stało tam zaledwie kilkanaście osób. Jednak niektóre z nich wydawały się osobliwe. Dziewczyna w szarej sukni bez ramiączek i białej koszuli miała jasnozieloną skórę i zielone włosy zaplecione w dredy. Inny chłopak, wyglądający na nie więcej niż piętnaście lat, noszący ciemnozielone spodnie i prostą białą koszulę, był dziwnie chudy i wyższy niż wszyscy zebrani. Była też dziewczyna w jasnożółtej spódnicy chyba miała półprzeźroczystą skórę. Choć, te linie na jej twarzy nie mogły być przecież żyłami. Jedna osoba stała do niej plecami i nie mogła zobaczyć jak wygląda. Po chwili dostrzegła mężczyznę z niebieskimi włosami w ciemnoczerwonym mundurku. Nie zdążyła się nawet nad tym zastanowić, gdy ktoś rzucił się na jej szyję.

– Aga! – Usłyszała głos Magdy.

Po chwili zobaczyła również Piotra i Luizę. Luiza nosiła brązową spódnicę i białą koszulę z falbankami przy ramionach i falbaniastym kołnierzem. Jej rękawy były mocniej spięte przy nadgarstkach i zakończone również falbaną.

– To miejsce jest super – powiedziała podekscytowana najmłodsza – Będziemy się uczyć magii, słyszałaś?

Blondwłosa spojrzała na Piotra. Nie wydawał się tym równie zachwycony co jego siostra. Zdziwiła ją jednak jego czerwona, niczym spodnie które teraz nosił, twarz. Już zamierzała zapytać, ale mężczyzna przerwał jej, kręcąc głową. Coraz bardziej ją to nurtowało, ale nie miała zamiaru dopytywać. Magda puściła ją i zasypała pytaniami o samopoczucie. Agnieszka odpowiadała spokojnie i dopiero pod koniec wywiadu dowiedziała się, że Luizę po przejściu zemdliło. Po zapewnieniu Magdy, że czuje się dobrze, młodsza dziewczyna odsunęła się na kilka kroków i okręciła się wokół własnej osi. Jej strój składał się z koszuli z bufiastymi rękawami oraz jasno seledynowej, plisowanej spódnicy.

– Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę miała na sobie spódnicę i będę się w tym czuć w miarę dobrze – Machała rękoma podekscytowana.

– Cieszy mnie to – odparła dziewczyna.

Piotr podszedł do Agi w celu przywitania się, ale w sekundę zjawiła się przy nim dziewczyna, którą wyróżniała czerwona prosta spódnica. Zawiesiła się na jego ramieniu i spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. Jej czarna grzywka była przydługa i wpadała do zbyt intensywnych szarych oczu.

– Ty jesteś... – Obrzuciła blondynkę badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Agnieszka – przedstawiła się jej ostrożnie.

Nastawienie czarnowłosej uległo diametralnej zmianie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła zaskoczoną dziewczynę. Agnieszka stała jak zaklęta, a pozostałe dziewczyny wyglądały jakby to już ich nie zaskakiwało.

– Jestem Nym, przyszła dziewczyna Piotra.

Agnieszka zamrugała zaskoczona, a Piotr przewrócił oczami.

– Chyba nie rozumiem – przyznała Aga.

– Cóż, raz na jakiś czas ktoś przechodzi innymi drzwiami niż te witrażowe. Natomiast Piotrek przeszedł przez...

– Inne – przerwał jej mężczyzna – Po prostu inne.

– I zobaczył coś, czego nie powinien. A, że miałam pewne postanowienie, to teraz musi zostać moim chłopakiem. Proste.

Agnieszka wpatrywała się w nią i zastanawiała się, czy uzmysłowić jej, że wcale takie nie jest. Jednak wątpiła by ta osoba była reformowalna. Po chwili dziewczyna oddaliła się od nich. Grupka też musiała się rozejść i stać razem z osobami, które ich przyprowadziły. Zaraz po tym drzwi otwarły się i weszła przez nie kobieta w skromnej granatowej sukni. Jej ciemne oczy chłodno przeskanowały pomieszczenie.

– Witam, nazywam się Segolena Wagier was serdecznie – rozpoczęła – na początku waszej ścieżki. Tylko od was zależy czy będzie ona usłana różami czy wyboista. To wasza praca tutaj nauczy was tego i odkryje w was to, czego byście się nie spodziewali. Macie szansę by wzbogacić wasze życie i przyszłość. Mam wobec was ogromne oczekiwania, ale przede wszystkim wielkie nadzieje, że w przyszłości staniecie się osobami, które choć w odrobinie zmienią nasz świat, bo nawet drobne zmiany w czymś tak wielkim wymagają wielkiej pracy i poświęcenia. Życzę wam wielu sukcesów i radości z czasu spędzonego wśród nas. Liczę na to, że zaaklimatyzujecie się na uczelni i znajdzie wiele bliskich wam osób. Za chwilę wejdziecie do sali i dołączycie do pozostałych przy wspólnym obiedzie. Usiądziecie przy tym samym stole po to, byście mogli się poznać. Już przy kolacji usiądziecie wraz z osobami z waszego domu. Nie jest to sztywny podział, ale to od nich najwięcej dowiecie się o waszych przyszłych zajęciach. Teraz proszę do siebie tych, dla których pojawienie się tu, było niespodziewane.

Prócz czwórki przyjaciół, do kobiety podeszła półprzeźroczysta dziewczyna i niski krępy chłopak. Z bliska on wydawał się dziwniejszy niż ona. Facet miał bowiem żółte tęczówki, źrenice w dziwnym odcieniu brązu, a jego skóra wyglądała jakby oblepił ją piasek.

– Teraz każdy z was otrzyma pierwszy Znak. Służyć on będzie jako tłumacz, dzięki czemu nie będziecie mieli trudności z komunikacją na uczelni czy poza nią. Jest to jeden ze znaków, który jest wykonywany na trwałe, więc zastanówcie się dobrze gdzie chcecie by był umieszczony i jak go zakamuflować, by nie wyglądał podejrzanie. Będzie znajdował się na waszych ciałach, więc nie mogę za was podjąć tej decyzji.

Luiza była zachwycona. Może dzięki temu nie będzie musiała uczyć się języków obcych. Miała cichą nadzieję, że ten magiczny translator będzie działał też w ich świecie. Pomyślała, że najlepszym miejscem będzie wewnętrzna strona ramienia, tuż pod pachą. Od razu wskazała miejsce. Znak składał się z figur geometrycznych wpisanych w siebie. Najpierw było koło, a w nim dwa kwadraty. W nich trójkąt, potem znowu koło, a następnie kwadrat i dwa trójkąty i koło. Uznała, że był na tyle piękny, że nie potrzebował żadnych „dodatków”

Magdzie pomysł ten wydawał się sensowny. Zapewne istniało wiele kultur i języków, a nauka ich byłaby trudna i żmudna. Taki znak oszczędzał sporo czasu i zapobiegał nieporozumieniom. Znak tworzyły koła, trójkąty i kwadraty, czym przypominał jej trochę matmę. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad miejscem dla niego. Zapytała czy musi być on konkretnych rozmiarów, a gdy dyrektorka odpowiedziała przecząco, znalazła wręcz idealne miejsce. Było ono na palcu serdecznym, tuż u jego podstawy i obok palca środkowego. Nikt tak uważnie nie przyglądał się dłoniom, a okazał się na tyle mały, że można było ukryć go za pomocą pierścionka.

Piotr podrapał się po głowie. Wydawało mu się to irracjonalne. Samo przybycie tu było dziwne, ale ten cały znak to już przesada. Wątpił, by zwykły rysunek składający się z kółek i innych takich miał umiejętności bijące na głowę wielu tłumaczy. Jednak wydawało się to obowiązkowe. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad rozwiązaniem, aż wpadł na pomysł. Kiedyś marzył o tatuażu, więc teraz może wykorzysta okazje. Co prawda, musiał wytłumaczyć jak wyglądał bicykl, ale po chwili takowy znalazł się na nadgarstku. Spojrzał na siostrę i Magdę. Te już wybrały, a ich pomysły były całkiem dobre. Nieznana mu dziewczyna ukryła znak pod włosami i musiał przyznać, że był to najlepszy pomysł ze wszystkich. Tylko Agnieszka i dziwny facet jeszcze nie zdecydowali. Już chciał pomóc przyjaciółce, ale ta chyba już wpadła na pomysł. Zapytał więc dziwnego osobnika, gdy ten przyznał, że ma z tym problem, razem zaczęli się nad tym zastanawiać.

Najciemniej pod latarnią., pomyślała Agnieszka. Wybrała wewnętrzną stronę przedramienia. Trochę głowiła się jak to ukryć. Z pomocą przyszedł jej pomysł Piotra, który potraktował to jak tatuaż. Nie była to zła myśl i po chwili zdecydowała wpisać dziwny symbol w rysunek łapacza snów. Dyrektorka jednym ruchem zmieniła znak na kartce, dopisując wokół niego wybrany wzór. Przesunęła arkusz żółtawego papieru nad jej rękę i umieściła wzór na jej prawej ręce. Po tym, jak rysunek zniknął z papieru, poczuła lekkie pieczenie. Gdy było po wszystkim, odpięła rękaw i obejrzała ilustrację. Musiała przyznać, że wyszło to całkiem nieźle. I zapewne o wiele delikatniej niż prawdziwy tatuaż. Przejechała dłonią po skórze. Miała wątpliwości, by ten geometryczny zawrót głowy działał, ale patrząc na to co się stało, jak tu trafiła i na niektórych ludzi - nie dziwiłoby to jej. Poprawiła rękaw i podniosła głowę w momencie, w którym kobieta kończyła.

– Teraz dołączymy do pozostałych przy posiłku. Za mną – Odwróciła się na pięcie i otworzyła drzwi.

Wszyscy zebrani ruszyli do sali. Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli było o wiele większe niż się spodziewali i było tam też gwarno. Nie było tam żadnych okien, ale mimo wszystko światełka pod sufitem i kinkiety zapewniały dużą ilość światła. Znajdowało się tu też wiele stołów i mniejszych stolików. Między nimi biegały postacie w różnokolorowych strojach i tak jak mówiła dyrektorka, przy żadnym z nich nie było tylko osób w tych samych kolorach. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwróciło się parę osób, ale większość najwyraźniej nie była tym zainteresowana. Luiza rozglądała się zaciekawiona. Naliczyła co najmniej osiem różnych kolorów mundurków i co jakiś czas musiała doliczać nowy. Dwie pozostałe dziewczyny były lekko oszołomione ilością zebranych osób. Taki gwar powinien być słyszalny zza drzwi. Dyrektorka poprowadziła ich do jedynego wolnego stołu, w rogu sali. Po ilości krzeseł można było zauważyć, że był on przeznaczony dla większej ilości osób. Gdy wszyscy zasiedli ponad połowa siedzeń wciąż była wolna. Obok Piotra zasiadła dziewczyna w podobnym do Nym stroju i chłopak, którego przyprowadziła. Miał on niebieskie włosy, przez co wyglądał jak flaga Jugosławii. Po drugiej stronie usiadła Magda, a obok niej bladoskóry chłopak, który najwyraźniej na nią czekał. Agnieszka usiadła po przeciwnej stronie bladego osobnika. Zielonoskóra dziewczyna po jej prawej, a po niej przeźroczysta dama. Facet piach był obok przewodniczki tamtej. Dziwny, wysoki koleś usiadł u szczytu stołu, co wyglądało trochę komicznie. Wypadło to tak, że niemal każdy siedział obok swojego przewodnika. Po chwili do sali weszło jeszcze pięć osób, które rozeszły się do różnych stołów. Piotr mógł z łatwością odgadnąć, że one również na kogoś czekały. Może wcześniej do każdej grupy dołączały nowe osoby? Gdy posiłek został podany, wśród zgromadzonych było słychać tylko pobrzękiwanie sztućców. Atmosfera była ciężka, w końcu przy stole siedziały głównie obce sobie osoby. Pierwszą osobą, która się odezwała był wysoki chłopak. Jednak nie były to słowa zachęcające do podjęcia rozmowy tylko:

– Możesz mi podać sól? – Zapytał zielonoskórą.

Ta pokiwała głową i podała mu ją.

Luiza wzięła głęboki oddech. Trzeba to było jakoś rozpocząć.

– No więc... – Wstała z miejsca – będziemy uczyć się magii. Czy to nie super?

W odpowiedzi uzyskała marę mruknięć i wzruszeń ramionami.

– Na pewno będzie fajnie – powiedziała – Nauczymy się czegoś nowego, poznamy inne kultury... – zawahała się – chyba. I będziemy się świetnie bawić.

– Masz rację – odezwała się zielonoskóra – Będzie świetnie! – Po czym wyciągnęła rękę przez stół i podała ją Luizie – Jestem Lyna.

– Luiza.

– Ja nazywam się Ferra – przedstawiła się dziewczyna o półprzeźroczystej skórze.

Luiza uśmiechnęła się i usiadła. Miała nadzieję, że udało jej się przełamać pierwsze lody. I udało się, choć w połowie.

– Eram – rzucił piaskowy.

Przewodnicy też się przedstawili i wyjaśnili, że są uczniami najwyższego stopnia nauki. Później mieli albo zostać nauczycielami i zastąpić tych, którzy odejdą albo wrócą do swoich światów. Luiza spojrzała na brata z błaganiem. Piotr otworzył usta by wybić jej ten pomysł z głowy ale wtrąciła się Weda, dziewczyna z Domu Światła.

– Z wami sytuacja wygląda trochę inaczej. Żyjecie w świecie, który całkowicie porzucił magię. Więc jeśli wybierzecie naukę magii o stopniu najwyższym, nie będziecie mogli powrócić do waszego świata.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznała Agnieszka – Czemu?

– Wtedy magia staje się integralną częścią was, – Machnęła dłonią, a koniuszki jej palców rozbłysły słabo – niemalże nią oddychacie. Bardzo trudno wtedy z niej nie korzystać. To jakbyście przestali używać jednej ręki. Nadal macie tę rękę, ale z jakiegoś powodu możecie pracować tylko jedną. Nic by się oczywiście nie stało gdybyście przez omyłkę coś nią chwycili. Natomiast przypadkowe „chwycenie” czegoś magią mogłoby być tragiczne w skutkach. Nie dość, że ujawnilibyście fakt posiadania jej, to najprawdopodobniej trafilibyście na jakieś badania. A już na pewno wywołalibyście skrajne emocje.

Reszta rozmowy dotyczyła przyszłych zajęć. Woleli wszystkiego dowiedzieć się od razu, niż dzień czy dwa przed początkiem roku szkolnego. Po teście mieli zostać przydzieleni do jednej z grup, uczących się podstaw. Zajęcia miały dzielić na dwa typy: magii ogólnej i „ćwiczeń terenowych”, co zawierało w sobie specyfikę ich domu oraz naukę walki mieczem. Na słowo „miecz” Magda wzdrygnęła się. Nie za bardzo przepadała za bronią. Czuła się też zagubiona. Mimo pysznego jedzenia, czuła ciężar w żołądku. Choć może znajdował się on wyżej. Westchnęła, czym zwróciła uwagę kolegi z grupy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał

– Tak, tak – zapewniła szybko.

By przekonać go, uśmiechnęła się. Jemu najwyraźniej ulżyło, gdyż odwzajemnił uśmiech i zmierzwił jasne włosy. Na początku wydawały się jej one w normalnym kolorze, ale im dłużej się mu przyglądała, tym bardziej dziwne się stawały. Na początku miały niebieski połysk, ale teraz z pewnością mogła stwierdzić, że były jak pryzmat. Zdając sobie sprawę, że się gapi, wróciła do jedzenia. Słysząc cichy chichot chłopaka, zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła jeść szybciej.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie – Uśmiechnął się, przybliżając się do niej – Wszyscy się gapią.

Tylko pokiwała głową.

Po chwili do ich stołu w podskokach podeszła Nym i przytuliła od tyłu Piotra. Na ten widok Luiza uśmiechnęła się. Miała nadzieję, że jej brat sobie kogoś tu znajdzie. Nie musiała to być koniecznie ta dziewczyna, zwłaszcza, że po cichu kibicowała Agnieszce, ale powód by zostać tu trochę dłużej. Odwróciła się do Any, dziewczyny, która zaopiekowała się nią po przybyciu. W trakcie posiłku, do ich stołu podeszło kilka osób, by się przywitać i spytać jak przeżyli podróż.

Agnieszka powiodła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Wszyscy zajęci byli dyskusją. Męczyło ją parę kwestii, ale nie chciała o nie pytać przy wszystkich. Zamiast tego wzięła trochę kaszy na widelec i zajęła się swoim obiadem. Jednak natrętne myśli nie dawały jej spokoju i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że posiłek był naprawdę dobry. Sięgnęła po szklankę i napiła się. Niestety, w tym samym czasie ktoś klepnął ją w plecy i niemalże wszystkiego nie wypluła. Postawiła szklankę i ponuro spojrzała na winowajcę. Była nią dziewczyna w oliwkowej narzutce i bałaganem na głowie.

– Wybacz – powiedziała cicho, będąc najwyraźniej zawstydzona – ale zrobiłaś taką minę, że myślałam, iż się dławisz.

Blondynka zastanawiała się czy wyprowadzić ją z błędu. Nie wiedziała jakby miała jej wytłumaczyć prawdę. „Nie dławiłam się, tylko dotarło do nie, że jedzenie jest dobre”? To nie brzmiało dobrze. Upewniła ją tylko, że nic się nie stało i, że nie ma jej niczego za złe i wróciła do posiłku.

– A właściwie, to jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Eram.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc „wszystko”? Chodzi ci o zajęcia, szkołę czy coś poza tym? – Dopytywał chłopak z domu, do którego przydzielono Magdę.

Eram podrapał się po głowie.

– Właściwie, to dosłownie o wszystko. W moim świecie mało jest magów i trudno się zorientować na czym tutejsza rzeczywistość polega. Znaki rozumiem. Gdybyśmy mieli się uczyć wszystkich języków, które są najbardziej znane w danych wymiarach, to nie uczylibyśmy się niczego innego. Nie wszystkie rasy też podchodzą do nich entuzjastycznie. Poza tym, zresztą pewnie nie tylko ja, mam duże braki w wiedzy – wyjaśnił.

– Okej, – Gwen westchnęła – spróbujemy wam to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale może zacznijmy od tego, co powinniśmy zrobić na samym początku. Ogólnie jest dwanaście domów i każdy reprezentuje inny, nazwijmy to trzon mocy. Prócz domów podstawowych czterech żywiołów, są Dom Światła, Ciemności, Pokoju, Chaosu, Życia, Śmierci, Magii oraz Wiedzy. Stopnie, coś w stylu klas bądź poziomów, są trzy. Pierwszy to Panujący i jak nazwa wskazuje uczycie się panować nad magią. Tutaj podział na domy nie jest jeszcze tak ważny, bo początki wyglądają bardzo podobnie. Jednak to wiele ułatwia i można już wprowadzić podstawy magii poszczególnego typu. Następnie jest Wyższy. Tam uczycie się czarów ściśle związanych z waszą domeną. Ostatni, Najwyższy, polega na szczegółowym zgłębianiu wiedzy z dziedziny Domu. Jest to związane również z próbą zrozumienia i nauczenia się panowania nad inną formą tego trzonu. Na przykład Dom Chaosu, na stopniu najwyższym stara się panować nad materią. Jest to jednak trudne i wymaga lat nauki. Aktualnie tylko trzy osoby uczą się na tym poziomie w tym domu.

– Nie, że w innych domach ta ilość jest jakaś powalająca – wtrącił Dan, mag z Domu Powietrza, siedzący obok Magdy.

– Ta, coraz mniej osób się tym interesuje. Szkoda, bo uważam, że warto. Wracając jednak do tematu. Większość zajęć będzie praktyczna, ale teorię też trzeba znać. Prócz tego będzie trochę historii, choć bardziej w ramach ciekawostki. Raz na jakiś czas odbędą jakieś wycieczki i obchody ważniejszych wydarzeń historycznych.

– A testy? – Spytała zielono skóra Lyna.

Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Gwen, chcąc usłyszeć odpowiedź. Luiza zacisnęła kciuki na szczęście. Agnieszka spojrzała na nią z nadzieją.

– Są.

Większość osób przy stole przyjęła tę wiadomość z widocznym rozczarowaniem. Gwen, na przemian z innymi kontynuowała wyjaśnienia.

– Spokojnie, – Zaśmiał się Dan – polegają one na sprawdzeniu jak przyswajacie wiedzę. Nie są na ocenę. Magię trzeba zrozumieć, a nie ją wkuć. Tutaj przechodzisz na następny stopień jeśli masz wystarczające umiejętności oraz jeśli chcesz.

Piotr wątpił by Luizę dało się przekonać do powrotu po zdobyciu poziomu panującego, co prawdopodobnie było jak licencjat. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie jej kusił tytuł najwyższy. Mimo wszystko liczył na powrót do domu i normalności. Jednak trudno było mu odmawiać siostrze, to była prawdopodobnie jego słabość.

– Do czego magia może się nam posłużyć w przyszłości? – Magda spojrzała na nich pytająco.

To zagadnienie najwyraźniej nurtowało również Lynę i Luizę, gdyż obie zaczęły wyczekiwać odpowiedzi starszych uczniów. Zainteresowanie, tyle, że znacznie mniejsze wykazał również Piotr. Ucho nadstawili również wysoki chłopak i Agnieszka.

– Cóż, jest wiele zawodów, które można później wykonywać albo czynności które znacznie ułatwiają codzienne życie. Z prac to na przykład nauczyciel tutaj, alchemik, zielarz, nomada, uzdrowiciel, – Na to słowo Magda drgnęła – albo mag na dworze. Jest tego znacznie więcej, ale te przychodzą mi do głowy na szybko. Natomiast w codziennych życiu przy prostych czynnościach jak przesuwanie czegoś czy naprawianie. Jest też bardzo przydatna przy praniu czy gotowaniu. Ogólnie przy zwyczajowych obowiązkach.

Jednak Magda już tych słów nie usłyszała. Przestały do niej docierać wszelkie informacje tuż po słowie „uzdrowiciel”. To dawało tyle możliwości, ogromną szansę dla osób, którym medycyna nie jest w stanie pomóc, a które przechodzą przez kosztowne leczenie czasem tylko po to, by usłyszeć, że ono nie skutkuje. Nie chciała ratować całego świata. To byłoby zbyt wiele do udźwignięcia. Wystarczyło jej chronienie jej własnego świata – rodziny i przyjaciół. Nie było ich wielu, ale byli to sami najbliżsi, których utrata bolałaby bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Zwłaszcza mogłaby pomóc babci która miewa ostatnio poważne problemy zdrowotne.

Piotr tylko wzdychał w duchu. Teraz jeszcze Magda. Widział jej minę przy wyliczaniu możliwych dalszych dróg rozwoju. Tych dwóch do znalezienia drogi powrotnej nie przekona. Agnieszce najpewniej będzie wszystko jedno, zawsze wydawała się dystansować się od wszystkiego, co go nie dziwiło. Nawet teraz słuchała wszystkiego, patrząc w posiłek. Luiza natomiast posłała mu kolejne błagalne spojrzenie, zapewne oczami wyobraźni widziała siebie, rzucającą zaklęcia.

Agnieszka przerzucała widelcem w talerzu. Znając życie, to zostaną tu na jakiś czas, ale nie wiązała tak dalekiej przyszłości z tym miejscem, by słuchać uważniej o możliwej pracy. Zapewne Luiza słuchała z pasją, więc to ją będzie mogła zapytać w razie czego. Bardziej ją zastanawiało, co tak właściwie jadła. Warzywa wyglądały jeszcze w miarę normalnie, choć przez gęsty, ciemny sos, który je pokrywał, trudno było ocenić, kasza była po prostu kaszą, a największą zagadkę stanowiło mięso. Ciemne kawałki pokrojone jak wieprzowina w gulaszu, w smaku oscylowały pomiędzy wołowiną a gęsią. Nie była co prawda pewna drugiego powiązania, bo gęś jadła raz w życiu u babci, ale to właśnie skojarzenie przychodziło jej na myśl. Nie zamierzała pytać o to głośno, zwłaszcza przy tylu osobach, których nie znała. Patrzyła jak osoby przy stole dzieją się na grupki konwersacyjne. Wyglądało na to, że teraz każdy dowiadywał się rzeczy istotnych dla własnego toku nauki. Ona też powinna, zwłaszcza, że była jedyną osobą, którą przyprowadziła Gwen. Rozejrzała się po raz kolejny. Na szczęście nie była jedyną milczącą osobą. Z jej grupy cicho była również Magda, która była zajęta słuchaniem z namaszczeniem słów jakiegoś faceta o magii leczenia. Piotr zadawał pytania o stronę techniczną, a Luiza żywiołowo machała rękoma opisując coś. Spoza jej znajomych, osoby które bardziej wybiły się z tła, też były zajęte różnymi sprawami. Człowiek z piasku, Eram bodajże, rozmawiał razem z przeźroczystą dziewczyną z tego samego domu o jakiś konkretnych zaklęciach. Zielonoskóra Lyna słuchała osoby, która ją przyprowadziła, a która jak dotąd nic nie mówiła. Nawet tłumacząc coś dziewczynie, chłopak mówił szeptem, więc nie miała pojęcia o czym dyskutują. Niebieskowłosy milcząc, słuchał rozmowy Piotra, choć nie wydawał się być tym zainteresowany. Agnieszka wolno wypuściła powietrze i zwróciła się do Gwen.

– Co nas może czekać w najbliższych dniach? – zapytała, nie wiedząc jak inaczej rozpocząć rozmowę.

– Cóż, jeśli chcecie możecie zapoznać się trochę z historią naszego świata, magii i dowiedzieć się trochę o różnych kulturach. Test odbywa się na początku roku, jednak jest możliwość rozpoczęcia prostych ćwiczeń wcześniej, by szybciej zostać przydzielonym. Daje ci to więcej czasu na naukę konkretnych umiejętności i szybsze zdobycie poziomu władającego. Oczywiście, jeśli zdecydujesz się na naukę.

– Czyli nie musimy się tu uczyć? – Blond włosa nachyliła się lekko do rozmówczyni, zainteresowana odpowiedzią.

– Oczywiście, że nie. To nie jest jakieś więzienie – Gwen była wyraźnie zdziwiona pomysłem przymusowego trzymania tu kogokolwiek.

Ta informacja była dla Agi miłym zaskoczeniem. Mogła wrócić i to dodało jej otuchy. Co prawda istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że i tak z tej opcji nie skorzysta. Widząc zachowanie Luizy i znając Magdę, wiedziała, że trochę tu zabawią. Pocieszało ją też słowo „zapoznać” znajdujące się obok słówka „historia”. Oznaczało to, że nie musiała wykuwać na blachę historycznych dat.

– Na czym polegają te ćwiczenia?

– Cóż, na początku nauczysz się wykorzystywać, tę odrobinę magii, którą już otrzymałaś. Znajduje się ona w znaku. W trakcie tych ćwiczeń twój organizm zaczyna zauważać, że potrzebuje zacząć magazynować energię, a co za tym idzie, również ją wytwarzać. Gdy już do tego dojdzie, nauczysz się kontrolować ją poprzez znaki i zaklęcia. Tych drugich jest niewiele i łączą się one głównie z Najwyższym Stopniem. Natomiast każdy uczy się też napełniania swoją energią obiektów. Magia naszego domu w dużej mierze opiera się na wodzie, ale zahaczamy również o elementy związane z nią.

– Takie jak lód i śnieg?

Gwen kiwnęła głową i kontynuowała tłumaczenie.

Magda dokładnie przysłuchiwała się Danowi. Mag właśnie omawiał w jakich placówkach może w przyszłości pracować uzdrowiciel. Było to może interesujące, jednak ona wolała dowiedzieć się więcej o samej magii leczenia. Jak na razie dowiedziała się niewiele. Niektóre osoby miały naturalny talent do magii uzdrawiania. Prosiła po cichu by mieć taki talent. Jednak później usłyszała, że najczęściej występuje on wśród osób z Domu Życia. Trochę ją to dobiło, jednak postanowiła nauczyć się ile mogła. Gdy Dan skończył wykład o możliwym zatrudnieniu, przeszedł do części, która ją bardziej interesowała.

– Moc czaru zawsze trzeba dostosować do obrażenia. Należy też uwzględnić typ obrażeń. Są to podstawy i raczej nie powinny sprawiać problemu. Trudniejsze do nauki jest raczej tworzenie odtrutek i antidotów. Nie wspominając już o tworzeniu leków – tłumaczył.

„Tworzenie leków”, powtórzyła w myślach Magda. Nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że będzie mogła się tym zajmować. Gdyby się jej to udało, to może, ale tylko może, mogłaby pracować w tym świecie i jakoś wracać po pracy do domu. Albo wytwarzać je i jakoś wysyłać do odbiorców. Tylko czy było to możliwe? Zielonooka pokręciła głową, to nie było teraz ważne.

– Coś nie tak? – Spytał Dan, widząc jej zachowanie. – Powiedziałem coś?

– Nie, wszystko jest w porządku – Zaczęła gwałtownie machać dłońmi.

Młody mag postanowił jej uwierzyć.

– Może masz jakieś pytania?

– Nie, na razie żadne nie przychodzą mi do głowy.

– To w sumie dobrze – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. – Dobrze znam jedynie podstawy. Z odpowiadaniem na szczegółowe pytania mógłbym mieć problem. Muszę przyznać, że słabo wychodzi mi magia lecznicza – przyznał. – Znaczy, z powierzchownymi ranami sobie poradzę, ale poważniejsze sprawy typu krwotok wewnętrzny, to nie mój rewir.

– Każdy jest dobry w czymś innym – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dokładnie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Piotr marszczył brwi słuchając wyjaśnień. Potrzebował znacznie więcej informacji niż „tak to po prostu działa”. Miał też wrażenie, że dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał, miała już dość jego pytań. Nie powinna się jednak dziwić, nie na co dzień człowiek dowiaduje się, że magia oraz inne wymiary to realna sprawa. Musiał się dowiedzieć o tym więcej, zwłaszcza, że prawdopodobnie on i jego przyjaciółki zostaną w to wmieszane. Chciał wiedzieć „z czym to się je”. Jednak wyjaśnienia Missy, szarowłosej, która przyprowadziła niebieskowłosego, były mętne jak bagna. „Tak to już działa” oraz „to magia” doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji. Gdy pytał czemu więcej używa się znaków, usłyszał „bo tak to zostało wymyślone”. Czuł jak roznosi go od środka. I taka osoba ma wprowadzać nowo-przybyłych? Jej wyjaśnienia przysparzają tylko mętliku w głowie, a sama przewodniczka zachowywała się jakby robiła innym łaskę, że tu przyszła. Jeśli tak zachowywali się wszyscy, którzy studiowali ten najwyższy stopień, to nie dziwił się czemu zainteresowanie maleje. Może nawet z tego powodu coraz mniej osób interesowało się tą placówką, więc ta musiała zacząć stosować tak absurdalne metody rekrutacji, przez które znajdują się w takiej sytuacji?

Spojrzał na towarzysza niedoli, który też nie wydawał się być zachwycony. Choć patrząc na to z innej strony, nie wyglądał na tak zirytowanego jak on sam. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet jej nie słucha. Postanowił więc dla własnego dobra wyjaśnić dziewczynie swoje wątpliwości. Może po prostu dochodzi do jakiegoś nieporozumienia i, gdy zostanie ono wyjaśnione, okaże się ono nieistotne. Miał złudną nadzieje, że zmieni to zachowanie młodej kobiety, wiedział to, ale postanowił spróbować.

– Musi być jakiś powód, dla którego to działa w taki sposób bądź dla którego zostało to w taki sposób wymyślone – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

– Rozumiem, że nie wystarczą ci moje wyjaśnienia.

Jednak nie zabrzmiało to w żaden sposób przepraszająco czy chociażby wyrozumiale. Jego rozmówczyni wyraźnie uniosła się dumą i wyraziła się w sposób wyniosły i pełen ignorancji.

– Wątpię by komukolwiek wystarczyły – Piotr cudem powstrzymywał się od uderzenia głową o stół.

– Skończyłam posiłek – oznajmiła wszem i wobec, po czym wyszła z sali.

Kilka osób zdziwiło się jej zachowaniem, jednak nie przywiązało do tego szczególnej uwagi. Zapewne było to spowodowane tym, że mieli własne sprawy na głowie, a to, czego mogli się dowiedzieć było ważniejsze. Piotr pokręcił głową na zachowanie dziewczyny. Czy ona była starsza od niego? Na początku tak założył. Uczyła się tu wystarczająco długo, by przejść do dość wysokiego stopnia. Jednak jej postawa sprawiła, że zaczął wątpić. Poczuł klepnięcie w ramię. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zauważył tego wysokiego dzieciaka. Lekko podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu. Przecież siedział on niemalże po drugiej stronie stołu. Jak tak szybko i przede wszystkim, tak bezgłośnie podszedł do niego zapewne pozostanie tajemnicą.

– Hej. Słyszałem, że masz parę pytań – powiedział wprost tamten. – Wśród moich ludzi magia jest dość powszechna, więc wiem co nieco.

– To dobrze – stwierdził wciąż zaskoczony brunet.

Wiedział jak głupio to brzmiało, ale w tamtym momencie nie wiedział o mógłby innego powiedzieć.

– Mogę podzielić się wiedzą.

– Ach, racja. Dzięki.

– Więc znaki? – Piotr pokiwał głową, więc chłopak kontynuował. – Znaków nie trzeba tłumaczyć, a zaklęcia muszą być dość dokładne. Są nawet zapisywane innym alfabetem. I trzeba go znać. Znaki również, ale te są znacznie prostsze do nauki, zwłaszcza że te podstawowe nie są skomplikowane i trochę schematyczne. W sensie: nauczysz się kilku i zauważysz, że pewne elementy się powtarzają. A tak mi to przynajmniej tłumaczono, mój brat znaczy.

Piotr musiał przyznać, że miało to jakiś sens. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy z innym alfabetem przychodził również inny, jakiś neutralny język do nauki. Miał cichą nadzieje, że nie. Byłaby to kolejna zawiła rzecz w tym i tak już zawiłym świecie. Dziewczyny miały do niego zaufanie i zapewne do niego zwróciłyby się w pierwszej kolejności, gdyby czegoś nie rozumiały, zawsze działał jak sąd pierwszej instancji, jak to żartował Daniel. Równie często nazywał go sądem ostatecznym. Będzie musiał zatem dość mocno przyłożyć się do nauki. O ile będzie mógł w ogóle im pomóc. Były w innych domach, co mogło powodować, że sposób nauczania znacznie się różnił.

– Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? - Głos tamtego wyrwał go z rozmyśleń.

Spojrzał na chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. Czy on przez cały czas czekał na jakąś reakcję? Piotr poczuł się głupio. Tak odpłynąć myślami w trakcie rozmowy. Przeprosił swojego rozmówcę i spytał czy ten został przez niego zignorowany.

– Nie, czekałem aż to przetrawisz. I zaczynałeś wyglądać, jakbyś myślał nad czymś, co wyraźnie cię zmartwiło – odparł chudzielec.

– Czy nauka w poszczególnych domach bardzo się różni?

Nieznajomy podrapał się po głowie.

– Podstawy ma raczej takie same. A co do dalszych rzeczy, to nie jestem pewien. Muszę przyznać, że nie za bardzo zwracałem uwagę na to, co mówili bracia o ich nauce tutaj.

– Masz braci? – zapytał Piotr.

I od razu poczuł się głupio. Nawet nie zapytał swojego rozmówcy jak się nazywa. Sam również się nie przedstawił.

– Tak, mam czterech starszych braci i kilku młodszych. Mam też dwie starsze siostry i jedną młodszą. I kolejne dziecko w drodze. Mama ma nadzieję, że będzie to dziewczynka. Wśród moich ludzi niestety rodzi się więcej chłopców.

Szatyn nie spodziewał się tylu informacji. Najwyraźniej jego rozmówca był bardzo otwartą osobą. Mogło to wydawać się dziwne, ale coś w jego twarzy sprawiało, że nie zdziwiło go to. Był zaskoczony, ale nie zdziwiony. Może to było spowodowane dziecięcym spojrzeniem, które miał ten blondwłosy osobnik. Coś w jego wyglądzie mówiło, że to jeszcze dzieciak oraz, że nie dojrzał przedwcześnie, jak było to z Olkiem.

– A, jestem Tarn.

– Piotr.

– Masz rodzeństwo? – zapytał Tarn.

– Tak, mam siostrę – Kiwnął głową i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Tylko siostrę?

Piotr drgnął.

– Tak, tylko siostrę – odpowiedział po chwili.

Tarna najwyraźniej zaskoczyła ta odpowiedź. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i przechylił głowę na bok. Wyjaśnił, że u nich rodziny zwykle są liczne oraz, że pewnie będzie miał jeszcze kilkoro rodzeństwa. Miało być to spowodowane mniejszą liczbą kobiet w społeczeństwie.

– Chciałbym mieć malutką siostrzyczkę. Byłoby fajnie opiekować się nią gdy wrócę do domu. Wcześniej przy maluchach pomagało moje starsze rodzeństwo, ale ja też chcę pomóc – ostatnie zdanie mruknął z westchnieniem.

W pewnym momencie Piotr poczuł jak ktoś rzuca mu się na plecy. I już po chwili wiedział, to była Nym. Młody mężczyzna chrząknął nerwowo i spróbował się odsunąć. Poprzednim razem odeszła dość szybko, ale teraz najwyraźniej skończyła jeść. Piotr szczerze nie wiedział, co o niej myśleć.

Pierwszą reakcją była chęć ucieczki. Nie mógł przestać zadręczać się wpadką, którą zaliczył. Gdy szukał Łukasza, był wściekły. Chłopak czasem zachowywał się wręcz dziecinnie, jednak to była już przesada. To było zupełnie nieznane miejsce, a on sobie tak po prostu gdzieś polazł. Szedł więc korytarzem jak burza, otwierając każde drzwi które napotkał i sprawdzając każdą odnogę. W pewnym momencie zszedł schodami w dół. Korytarze były wyłożone drewnem, a na podłodze znajdowały się wygładzone kamyki. Nawet nie zauważył jak w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cieplej. Otworzył pierwsze drzwi z prawej i już wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Była to definitywnie łaźnia i po jedynej znajdującej się tam osobie mógł łatwo stwierdzić, że była to łaźnia damska. Znajdująca się w środku dziewczyna gwałtownie zerwała się z ławki przez co ręcznik, którym była owinięta, spadł. Piotr szybko się odwrócił, ale mleko się już wylało.

– Ty… ty… – Nieznajoma wzięła głęboki oddech. – Stój tu!

I minęła go w drzwiach. Piotrowi było zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco i nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Postanowił nie pogarszać sytuacji i nie ruszać się z miejsca choćby na krok. Nawet nie wiedział czy dałby radę. Odetchnął głęboko i poprawił kołnierz koszuli. I dopiero wtedy zauważył co ma na sobie. Nie była już to granatowa bluza ani dżinsy. Zastąpiły je biała koszula i czerwone, przypominające garniturowe, spodnie. Skrzywił się, wyglądało to prześmiewczo. Czerwone portki jak u klauna. Po chwili nieszczęsna dziewczyna wróciła. Patrząc na to, co nosiła Piotr stwierdził, że chyba ubierała się z prędkością światła.

– Dobrze… dobrze – powiedziała parę razy do siebie. – Raczej się tego nie spodziewałeś? – Zapytała go.

Szatyn tylko pokiwał głową. Sytuacja była niezręczna.

– Dobrze, to… po prostu zapomnijmy o tym co się stało. Tak, tak będzie najlepiej – Po czym uśmiechnęła się z przesadą, na co Piotr aż się skrzywił. – Jestem Nym, miło mi cię tutaj powitać.

– Piotr – przedstawił się.

– A więc Piotrze, od dziś będziesz moim chłopakiem! – wykrzyknęła radośnie.

– Co? Nie możesz decydować za innych.

– A..Ale ty… wi… – urwała i opanowała się z trudem. – Dobrze, masz rację. Ale nią zostanę. Zobaczysz, sam będziesz tego chciał. A teraz chodźmy. Dowiesz się co i jak, bo chyba nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje.

I znów ten sztuczny uśmiech. Nie sposób było się nie krzywić na ten widok, był on zbyt przesadzony. Jednak poszedł za nią, nie za bardzo miał wybór.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go stuknięcie w bark. Była to czarnowłosa, która wciąż uparcie trzymała się jego ramienia.

– Nad czym tak myślisz? – Nym wydawała się nieprzejęta absolutnie niczym.

– Nad… niczym szczególnym.

– Okej, to może przejdziemy się razem po obiedzie. Pokarzę ci okolicę i takie tam – zaproponowała dziewczyna świergotliwym tonem.

Zbyt radosnym.

– Będę musiał pogadać z przyjaciółkami. Jak one to widzą, co robimy dalej i tym podobne.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

– To do zobaczenia na kolacji – powiedziała radośnie i odeszła całując go uprzednio w policzek.

Piotr odczuł ulgę gdy tylko zniknęła.

– Przylepa – skomentował Tarn, na co szatyn nie odpowiedział.

Luiza razem z Lyną i Eramem przenieśli się na wolne miejsca. Siedzieli z dala od siebie, a gadało im się świetnie, więc postanowili się lepiej poznać. Luiza była podekscytowana, pierwszy dzień i już ma nowych przyjaciół. I to jakich! Uśmiechając się, spoglądała to na jedno, to na drugie. Zielonoskóra wyglądała na niezwykle radosną, a piaskowy był tak samo podekscytowany jak ona.

– A więc – Lyna wskazała na siebie – ja jestem z Eson. To leśny świat i bardzo piękna. Musicie mnie kiedyś odwiedzić.

– Chętnie! – wykrzyknęła Luiza.

– No nie wiem. Jest tam raczej wilgotno, co mi nie służy. Chyba, że jest na to jakieś zaklęcie, wtedy z przyjemnością.

– Myślicie, że nauczymy się jakiegoś odpowiedniego? – zapytała Luiza.

– Raczej tak. Mój brat dość często odwiedzał inne światy – odparła zielonowłosa.

– Ale kiedy to było? – Eram opadł na oparcie krzesła. – Nawet moi wiedzą, że od jakiegoś czasu coraz więcej osób woli zostać na rodzimej ziemi, niż przenieść się na inną by się tu uczyć. Trochę się nam kultury zamykają na inne. To chyba ma coś z polityką wspólnego.

– Ale może coś wymyślą – zasugerowała luźno Lyna.

– Może tak, może nie. Z resztą, ja i tak nie pojadę tam gdzie bym chciał.

– A co byś chciał odwiedzić? – Zaciekawiła się szatynka.

– Twój świat! – Wykrzyknął radośnie Eram. – Macie tam kury!

– Kury? – Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, po czym znów skierowały wzrok na Erama. – Co to? – Dodała zielonoskóra.

– To najwspanialsze stworzenia ze wszystkich istniejących. Wykorzystujecie je na tyle sposobów. Jajka, mięso…

– Nie jem mięsa – wtrąciła Lyna. – Nikt u nas nie je.

– Ale są też pióra. I używają ich kończyn. Całej kury używają. To takie super! Chciałbym wiedzieć o Ziemi więcej. Wydaje się być niesamowita.

– Mogę ci niej opowiedzieć. Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał! – zaoferowała Luiza.

Eram wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał się popłakać ze szczęścia. Luiza uśmiechnęła się szeroko i kątem oka zauważyła, że ta czarnowłosa znów podchodzi do jej brata. Chyba była nim bardzo zainteresowana, skoro to już jej druga wycieczka do ich stolika. Luiza uśmiechnęła się szerzej i wróciła do rozmowy.

– Ale po obiedzie pewnie Piotr będzie chciał zrobić nam, a przynajmniej mi, wykład. Jak to on. I pewnie będzie nas chciał przekonać do powrotu.

– Nie – jęknął zbolały Eram. – Ja się jeszcze niczego nie dowiedziałem.

– Spokojnie, tak łatwo skóry nie sprzedam – zaśmiała się Luiza.

– Nie wiedziałam, że masz skórę na sprzedaż. Jak ją przeniosłaś przez portal? – Lyna poderwała się lekko z miejsca.

– Cokolwiek to jest, jeśli jest z Ziemi to biorę.

– Tak się tylko mówi. Chodziło mi o to, że chcę się tu uczyć i łatwo się nie poddam – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – Z resztą, moja przyjaciółka Magda też raczej nie będzie chciała wracać. Natomiast Agnieszce to obojętnie.

– Świetnie! – Lyna wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. – Może i nie będziemy mieć wspólnych zajęć, ale fajnie byłby spędzić razem trochę czau. Z tobą też Eram. Mam wrażenie, że spędzimy razem świetne chwile.

– Zgadzam się w zupełności. Więc jeśli ten Piotr dalej będzie naciskał na powrót to my się z nim rozmówimy.

Lyna pokiwała głową z powagą. Luiza uśmiechnęła się wzruszona i uściskała siedzącą obok niej Lyna, po czym wstała i przytuliła Erama.

– Uwielbiam was.

Gdy usiadła na miejsce wrócili do obiadu oraz do dyskusji o ich domach.

– Moja ojczyzna nazywa się Sellran i to głównie sam piasek. Jest co prawda jeden ocean, ale bardziej przypomina bardzo duże morze.

– Macie tam jakieś ryby?

– Bliżej im do potworów morskich, ale tak, mamy.

– U nas jest bardzo dużo gatunków ptaków – wtrąciła Lyna. – I są tak kolorowe.

– To na mojej są tylko padlinożercy – Piaskowy machnął od niechcenia ręką.

– Fuj – Zielonoskóra skrzywiła się.

– Wcale nie. Przynajmniej nie czuć w powietrzu zgniłej padliny. A przy dużych temperaturach, zapach się szybko roznosi.

– Och, to ma sens.

Nagle uwagę całej trójki przykuła osoba, która podeszła do ich stolika z talerzem. Dziewczyna wyglądała na niewiele starszą od nich, miała jasnoróżową skórę i różowe włosy. Miała na sobie seledynową spódnicę, więc była w tym samym domu co Magda.

– Hej, mogę się dosiąść? Chciałam bliżej poznać nowych.

– Hm, pewnie. Czemu nie? – Odpowiedziała Lyna.

Nowoprzybyła uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok zielonowłosej.

– Jestem Sylvia z dom powietrza. Widzę, że żadna z was nie będzie w moim domu, choć chyba ktoś będzie.

– Tak, to Magda moja przyjaciółka. Mogę ją tu zawołać – zaproponowała Luiza.

– Nie, nie, nie. Nie trzeba – Sylvia zaczęła gwałtownie machać rękoma. – To nie będzie konieczne, a poza tym jest chyba zajęta. Jestem pewna, że później uda nam się pogadać. Mamy przecież czas.

– To zależy – stwierdziła Lyna. – Może być tak, że bratu Luizy – Tu wskazała wspomnianą – nie spodoba się tu za bardzo, albo uzna to miejsce za niefajne i będzie chciał odejść.

– Co? – zdziwiła się różowowłosa. – Kto nie chciałby uczyć się magii? Który to?

Luiza spojrzała w kierunku pozostałych, by zorientować się jak naprowadzić dziewczynę na brata bez wytykania go palcem.

– O, akurat rozmawia z tym wysokim – I opadła na swoje miejsce.

– Hm, jesteście do siebie podobni – rzuciła różowooka, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. – Dużo starszy od ciebie?

– No trochę. Ma dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– A ty ile masz?

– Piętnaście – odparła pytana.

– To nie tak dużo – wtrąciła Lyna.

– Jak na moje ta przerwa jest długa – Eram wzruszył ramionami. – Po co tyle czekać, jeśli się wie, że chce się mieć więcej niż jedno dziecko?

– To nie tak. W międzyczasie urodził się Bartek – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie szatynka.

– Kolejny brat? Też tu jest? – Dopytywała Syliva.

Luiza spuściła wzrok na talerz.

– Nie – zawahała się. – Jego już nie ma.

– Och, ja przepraszam. Głupio wypytuję – Kobieta zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Nic się nie stało – opowiedziała z westchnieniem dziewczyna. – Minęło już jakieś dziewięć lat. Wspominanie już nie boli mnie tak bardzo – wyjaśniła jej po czym dodała pod nosem – Piotr to co innego.

– Co mówiłaś? – Eram zmarszczył brwi.

– A nic, nic. Tak tylko mamrotałam do siebie – zbyła go ze śmiechem. – Czasem tak mam. Nie zwracaj na to uwagi.

Po czym szybko zmieniła temat, zwracając uwagę pozostałym na to, że zapomnieli się przedstawić.

– O rety – wykrzyknęła Lyna. – Ale wyszło.

– Mogłaś nam zwrócić uwagę – mruknął Eram w kierunku Sylvii.

– Też jakoś o tym zapomniałam. Chyba po prostu skupiliśmy się na czymś innym.

Przez chwilę między zebranymi panowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał nowy nabytek Domu Światła.

– W każdym bądź razie, jestem Eram. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna to Lyna, a brązowowłosa nazywa się Luiza – przedstawił ich, czym przerwał tą dziwną dla nich wszystkich chwilę.

– A jak ma na imię twój brat?

– Piotr. Zresztą, może zbierze nas na pogadankę, to uda mi się was przedstawić. Tak będzie łatwiej.

Większości osób podobał się ten pomysł. Większości, bo Luiza nie mogła rozczytać miny Lyny, która po usłyszeniu imienia jej brata wyglądała na bardzo czymś zaabsorbowaną. Gdy zauważyli, że pozostali kończą posiłek, szybko zjedli co pozostało na ich talerzach i cała czwórka, z Luizą na czele ruszyli w kierunku Piotra. Doszli do niego na chwilę przed Magdą, która odpowiedziała Danowi na jakieś pytanie po czym szybko się pożegnała.

– Nie spóźniłam się na zbiórkę? – Zażartowała na widok wszystkich zebranych koło drzwi wyjściowych. – E… hej? – Magda przywitała się niepewnie na widok osób stojących za Luizą.

Spodziewała się, że będą tylko we czwórkę. W końcu Piotr wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.

– Oni chcieli się przywitać i przedstawić. Też są nowi, więc… no wiecie. Chcieli kogoś poznać.

Piotr tylko westchnął. Luiza zawsze musiała z czymś wyskoczyć. Czemu czasem coś nie może pójść bez dziwacznych niespodzianek czy nagłych zmian.

– Niech będzie – mruknął.

– Świetnie! – Wykrzyknęła Luiza.

Szatyn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Czy ona czekała na jego zgodę czy coś w tym stylu? Od kiedy tego kiedykolwiek potrzebowała? Postanowił nie nadużywać tego szczęścia, by poprosić ich o pośpieszenie się.

– Tak więc poznajcie Lynę, Sylvię i Erama. Lyno, Sylvio, Eramie oto Piotr, Agnieszka i Magda – przedstawiła wszystkich.

– Ach! Wiedziałam, że to imię mi się z czymś kojarzy! – wykrzyknęła nagle Lyna. – Piotruś? Piotruś Pan?

– Że co? – Oniemiały Piotr nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

– Opuściłeś Nibylandię? Nie no, przecież to jesteś – odpowiedziała sama sobie. – A czy wciąż umiesz latać? Gdzie...

– Stop! – przerwał jej sfrustrowany mężczyzna. – Nie jestem postacią z bajki!

Zielonowłosa zamrugała zaskoczona.

– A teraz przepraszam, mam do omówienia ważną sprawę z moimi przyjaciółkami – Po czym odwrócił do drzwi. – Chodźmy.

Po chwili wahania Agnieszka i Magda ruszyły za nim, a Luiza dobiegła do nich jak tylko pożegnała się z nowymi znajomymi.

– Kim jest ten cały Piotruś Pan? – Usłyszała jeszcze pytanie Erama nim drzwi się za nią zamknęły.

Piotr nie wiedział, gdzie mogliby porozmawiać, ale na szczęście z pomocą przyszła Agnieszka, która w miarę orientowała się gdzie znajduje się jej pokój. Tam się więc udali. Pokój był nieduży, przez co nie było zbytniego wyboru gdzie usiąść. Agnieszka usiadła na łóżku, tuż przy zagłówku, uprzednio przesuwając poduszki. Magda usiadła obok niej, na samej krawędzi mebla, gdyż nie czuła się pewnie siadając na cudzym posłaniu. Chciała usiąść na krześle, ale tamto zostało zajęte przez Luizę. Piotr stanął pośrodku pokoju, tak by widzieć wszystkich.

– Okej, zacznijmy od najważniejszego. Czy tu zostajemy? – powiedział Piotr, po tym jak dziewczyny się usadowiły.

– Zastanawia mnie czy możemy w ogóle wrócić? Może to jest coś w stylu „zdaj nasze testy a cię wypuścimy” – rzuciła Luiza, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć dziwną nadzieję.

Brat tylko posłał jej długie spojrzenie.

– Możemy – Agnieszka oparła się o ścianę. – Tak przynajmniej powiedziała mi ta Gwen. Wątpię by kłamała.

Luiza niemalże fuknęła na blondynkę. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się przekonać brata do tej naprędce wymyślonej bajeczki. Piotr skinął głową, na słowa najstarszej z dziewczyn. Ulżyło mu, że ktoś zdobył jakąś pożyteczną informację. Poczuł się też trochę głupio, że są o to nie zapytał.

– Jakie jest twoje zdanie na ten temat? – zapytał jej.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie robi mi to różnicy. Nawet jeśli stwierdzimy, że zostajemy, to przecież możemy zmienić zdanie i odejść – odpowiedziała.

– Ale możemy nauczyć się magii! – Wykrzyknęła szatynka.

– Luiza – zganił ją brat. – Chcesz wszystkich martwić?

– Przecież wrócimy! – jęknęła. – A to prawdopodobnie jedyna szansa!

– A co z naszym dotychczasowym życiem? Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu zrobić przerwy od szkoły, tak samo Magda. Przecież ona w przyszłym roku pisze maturę. Agnieszka jest w trakcie magisterki, ma pracę dorywczą. Myślisz, że tak po prostu możemy wskoczyć w magiczny wymiar, a wszystko co za nami sobie grzecznie poczeka? Że świat włączy sobie pauzę? – Piotr gwałtownie machał rękoma.

– To da się ogarnąć i jakoś to będzie. Nie oczekuj, że wyjdę od razu z jakimś pomysłem – odparła dziewczyna.

– I co zrobisz jak już będziesz czarodziejką? – Ostatnie słowo powiedział z lekceważąco. – I tak nie będziesz mogła się tym chwalić. Nie pamiętasz co powiedzieli podczas obiadu?

– No weź! Zawsze możemy wrócić, uspokoić ciotkę i udawać, że się przeprowadzamy. Wtedy nikt by się nie martwił. I zawsze możemy ich odwiedzać!

– To nie jest takie proste! Co zrobisz jeśli ktoś ciebie będzie chciał odwiedzić? Albo zobaczyć gdzie pracujesz?

– Coś wymyślę!

– To tak nie działa Luiza – odparł zirytowany Piotr. – Nie zawsze da się coś wymyślić lub sprawić, że jakoś to będzie.

– Musisz być taki?!

Piotr pomasował dłonią czoło i głęboko westchnął. Wiedział już, że ta rozmowa zmierza donikąd. Jednak nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić. To wydawało się być zbyt niebezpieczne.

Magda stwierdziła, że wykorzysta chwilę ciszy, by wtrącić się do dyskusji.

– Ja też chciałabym tu jakiś czas zostać – dopowiedziała cicho.

Mężczyzna tylko zwiesił głowę. To będzie jeszcze trudniejsze niż myślał. Magda rzadko wyrażała swoje myśli, ciągle mówiąc, że może się dostosować do decyzji innych. Musiało jej na tym zależeć. I co ma teraz zrobić? Widząc dokąd to zmierza Agnieszka postanowiła się wtrącić nim skończy się to jeszcze większą kłótnią.

– Jak zrobi się zbyt dziwnie albo jak będziemy tu zbyt długo, możemy wrócić – zasugerowała Agnieszka, która przysłuchiwała się gwałtownej rozmowie rodzeństwa.

Piotr tylko westchnął. Dlaczego miał dziwne wrażenie, że będzie żałował tej decyzji? „A mogliśmy po prostu zostać w domu”, westchnął w myślach.

– Dobra – poddał się, wyciągając dłoń by powstrzymać Luizę przed uściskaniem go. – Jednak jeśli zdecyduję, że to koniec zabawy w czary, to nie dyskutuj ze mną. Mówię wracamy, to wracamy.

Luiza zgodziła się od razu. Udało jej się osiągnąć co chciała, nie mogła przeciągać struny.

– To może zapytamy czy możemy zacząć wcześniej? Gwen mówiła, że można zacząć naukę szybciej by szybciej skończyć – rzuciła blondyna.

– Naprawdę? – Zapytała Magda.

Agnieszka pokiwała głową.

– Chyba można też posłuchać o historii i kulturze.

– Z kim można to ustalić? – Dopytał Piotr.

– Nie wiem, ale może uda nam się złapać kogoś z przewodników i zapytać ich. Przy okazji dowiemy się gdzie będziesz spać – zasugerowała blondwłosa.

– Dobra, skoro decyzja została podjęta, poszukajmy kogoś – oznajmił najstarszy z zebranych, po czym cała czwórka opuściła pokój.

Po zamknięciu drzwi Agnieszka zastanawiała się przez chwilę czy nie powinna ich jakoś zakluczyć czy nie podjąć innych kroków, które zapobiegłyby dostawaniu się obcych ludzi do środka. Luiza, stojąca najbliżej drzwi zaoferowała, że szybko poszuka klucza. Jednak gdy nacisnęła na klamkę, ta pod żadnym pozorem nie chciała ustąpić.

– Zacięło się – mruknęła pod nosem.

– Na pewno nie dostałaś klucza? – Zapytał Piotr.

– Na bank – odparła kobieta i sama sfrustrowana sięgnęła do klamki, która tym razem poddała się niemal od razu.

– Okej – Luiza machnęła na nie wściekle ręką. – Te głupie drzwi mnie nie lubią!

– Coś nie tak? – Padło nagle pytanie.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku głosu i ujrzeli dziewczynę o przeźroczystej skórze z którą jedli posiłek.

– Ferra! – wykrzyknęła Luiza. – Hej, nie wiesz gdzie znajdę kogoś kto nas oprowadzał? Albo kogoś kto orientuje się w tym wszystkim?

– A w czym ma się ta osoba orientować? – Ferra niepewnie spojrzała po zebranych.

– W tym jak znaleźć czyjś pokój i jak ogarnąć szybszą naukę.

– Chyba dalej można to omówić w jadalni. Powinna też być tam osoba, która przydzielała pokoje albo ktoś taki – odpowiedziała energetycznej brunetce. – Sama za bardzo się tu nie orientuję.

– I tak nam bardzo pomogłaś. – Luiza uśmiechnęła się dziewczyny. – Wielkie dzięki! Pa!

I ruszyła przed siebie. Piotr z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył za siostrą, dziękując po drodze nieznajomej i przepraszając za nadpobudliwą siostrę. Agnieszka ruszyła przed siebie, kiwając dziewczynie głową, natomiast Magda jej pomachała. Ferra jeszcze przez chwilę parzyła za grupą, próbując zrozumieć co, gdzie i jak.

– Wielkie nie ma za co? – Rzuciła w przestrzeń.

Cała czwórka ponownie stanęła pod drzwiami, którymi wyszli jakieś kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Czuli się trochę głupio, zwłaszcza Piotr. To on wyciągnął ich tak szybko ze stołówki. A może powinien to nazywać jadalnią? Już chcieli wejść do środka, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i ujrzeli dyrektorkę tej placówki. Kobieta wydawała się być mile zaskoczona widząc ich czwórkę.

– Cieszę się, że was widzę. Właśnie zamierzałam was szukać. Chciałam przedyskutować z wami kwestie nauki oraz dowiedzieć się co postanowiliście odnośnie pobytu tutaj. Została tylko wasza grupa więc możemy przejść do mojego gabinetu, gdyż zostając w jadalni możemy przeszkadzać osobom sprzątającym po posiłku.

Nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyli za kobietą. Gabinet był niedaleko jadalni. Było to przytulne pomieszczenie z rzędami półek pod ścianami wypełnionymi grubymi księgami, po prawej i kanapą po lewej tuż koło drzwi. Po lewej znajdowały się również dwie pary drzwi. Kobieta podeszła do dużego drewnianego biurka, stojącego mniej więcej pośrodku pomieszczenia i usiadła na fotelu. Przed biurkiem stały trzy krzesła, więc Piotr zdecydował, że będzie stał. Dyrektorka otworzyła grubą księgę na zaznaczonej stronie i wzięła do ręki pióro.

– Powiedzcie mi proszę po kolei wasze imiona i nazwiska oraz jaką decyzję podjęliście odnośnie nauki. – Zanurzyła czubek pióra w atramencie.

Grupa spojrzała po sobie, po czym odezwał się pierwszy Piotr.

– Nazywam się Piotr Olesiak, zdecydowałem tu zostać by się uczyć – powiedział spokojnie, splatając ręce za plecami.

Kobieta odnotowała coś pośpiesznie i spojrzała na Magdę.

– Magdalena Liszewska, też zostaję – Dziewczyna nerwowo pocierała nadgarstek.

Znowu krótki zapis, następnie dyrektorka spojrzała na Luizę.

– Luiza Olesiak, chcę zostać – odparła energetycznie.

Gdy pani Wagier skończyła notować, skierowała wzrok na ostatnią osobę.

– Agnieszka Raszewska, zostaję.

– Dobrze – zaczęła kobieta po chwili. – Czy któreś z was chce zacząć naukę wcześniej?

– Tak, chcielibyśmy – odpowiedział Piotr.

Dyrektorka spojrzała po reszcie, by sprawdzić cz zgadzają się z tym, co powiedział mężczyzna. Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami, Luiza potwierdziła również słownie.

– Rozumiem. – Kobieta po raz kolejny zanotowała coś w księdze. – W przyszłym tygodniu dostaniecie rozpiskę zajęć, wtedy też zostaną sprawdzone wasze predyspozycje. A to dla was.

Po czym podała każdemu kawałek papieru. Na każdym z nich był ten sam symbol. Koło w które wpisany był sześciokąt, w niego koło, natomiast w nie dwa kwadraty. Czarnowłosa kobieta wyjaśniła im, że ten znak pomoże im dotrzeć w miejsce o którym pomyślą, jeśli znajduje się ono na terenie uczelni.

– Czy za pomocą tego Piotr znajdzie swój pokój? – Spytała nagle Luiza.

Dyrektorka spojrzała na wspomnianego chłopaka zdziwiona.

– Ach, racja – odparła po chwili jakby sobie przypomniała. – Tak, trafi tam bez problemu.

Po czym skierowała się bezpośrednio do Piotra.

– I nie przejmuj się zbytnio tym, co się zdarzyło tego południa. Zawsze trafi się ktoś, kto się odrobinę zgubi.

– Rozumiem. – Piotr starał się nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego z rozmówczynią.

– Z mojej strony to wszystko. Kolacja będzie podawana od godziny osiemnastej do godziny dwudziestej, śniadanie od godziny ósmej, natomiast obiad tak samo jak dzisiaj, od godziny czternastej. Macie jakieś pytania?

Zapadła oczywista cisza.

– W takim razie z mojej strony to już wszystko i mam nadzieję, że uda wam się szybko zaaklimatyzować.

Grupa opuściła gabinet i przeszła kawałek dalej, nie chcąc rozmawiać tuż pod drzwiami.

– Co teraz robimy? – Luiza oparła się plecami o ścianę.

Na to pytanie nikt nie umiał odpowiedzieć od razu, a późniejsze pomysły opierały się głównie na tym samym: przejście się korytarzami, próba znalezienia jakiejś choć trochę znajomej twarzy, poznanie świata w którym się znaleźli czy przejście się po pokojach i sprawdzenie w jakiej odległości się od siebie znajdują. W końcu padło na dwie opcje. Pierwszą z nich była wycieczka po pokojach, drugą natomiast poszukanie kogoś, kogo kojarzą chociaż z imienia. Piotr jednak naciskał by nie była to Nym i mimo wielokrotnych pytań, odmówił wyjaśnienia tego stanu rzeczy.

– Możecie przejdziemy do tego co ustaliliśmy, zamiast stać tu i marnować czas? – powiedział spokojnie.

– Dobra, dobra. – Luiza parsknęła śmiechem. – To co, najpierw do Piotra by w końcu dowiedział się gdzie ma spać?

– No dobra – mruknął Piotr pod nosem.

Niepewnie wyjął z kieszeni kawałek kartki i skupił na nim swoją uwagę. Przejechał palcem po największym kręgu, w myślach powtarzając słowo „sypialnia”. Nie miał pojęcia czy to zadziała, ba miał nawet duże wątpliwości. Nie minęło nawet kilka godzin, a już musiał używać magii, o której nic nie wiedział. Co prawda mógł to być po prostu magiczny przedmiot, który ma coś w stylu „magicznej baterii” i użytkownik nie musi znać czarów by z tego korzystać, jednak było to tylko gdybanie. Właśnie dlatego Piotr poczuł niewielką ulgę wymieszaną z zaskoczeniem gdy cały symbol wypełniło jasne, delikatne światło, które po chwili odlepiło się od arkusza i uniosło na wysokość klatki piersiowej. Kulka, którą utworzyło była niewielka, rozmiarów małej borówki. Światełko podskoczyło dwa razy, po czym ruszyło we właściwym kierunku. Luiza ruszyła od razu, zachwycona tym co się dzieje. Magda z wolna ruszyła za nią. Piotr spojrzał niepewnie na Agę, na co ta wzruszyła ramionami.

– No chodźcie, bo światło najwyraźniej nie oddali się od Piotra za daleko. – Luiza machnęła ręką na jasny, teraz nieruchomy, punkcik.

Piotr westchnął tylko i ruszył za „przewodnikiem”. Jego pokój znajdował się w innym skrzydle, niż pokoje dziewczyn. Kolorystyka była również inna, ciemnoniebieska. Reszta wydawała się być bardzo podobna, jeśli nie identyczna. Łóżko stało w tym samym kącie, biurko zaraz obok, również reszta mebli nie zmieniła położenia. Piotr przejechał wzrokiem po tytułach książek, otworzył szafę i przyjrzał się przyborom leżącym na biurku. Szczegółowe przeglądanie planował zrobić wieczorem bądź jutro.

Dalej poszli do pokoju Magdy. Był on w kolorach zbliżonych do pokoju Agnieszki. Szatynka niepewnie rozglądała się po pokoju, sprawdziła materac, otworzyła parę małych szufladek w biurku. Bardziej ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczyła swoje rzeczy w szafie. Miała w swoim plecaku parę potrzebnych przedmiotów i ulżyło jej, że ich nie straciła. Były tam między innymi jej ubrania, a konkretniej spodnie i bluza. Nie wiedziała dokładnie jakie ciuchy znajdowały się w szafie, ale teraz miała pewność, że posiada coś komfortowego.

Ostatnim pokojem do którego zajrzeli był pokój przeznaczony dla Luizy. Był on w kolorze jasnej zieleni, co od razu spodobało się nastolatce. Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem przemierzała pokój, zaglądając wszędzie gdzie się dało. Wiedziała jednak, że nie ma teraz czasu na przyglądanie się każdej rzeczy. Zrobi to później, może po kolacji. Jedna rzecz jednak od razu rzuciła się jej w oczy. Znajdowała się w jednym z pudełek, które były w szafie. Mały wisiorek z kamieniem w biało-czerwonawe paski. Luiza nie miała pojęcia jaki to kamień, ale nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo, tylko od razu założyła wisiorek. Zaraz potem wyszli.

– Szkoda, że za pomocą tego nie można znajdować ludzi – mruknęła Luiza.

– Ja nie widzę w tym problemu. – Piotr przewrócił oczami.

Luiza jęknęła przeciągle.

– Ale ile już się za kimś rozglądamy?

– Może powinniśmy przestać kręcić się bez celu i poszukać konkretnie. – Agnieszka kopnęła nieistniejący kamyk.

– To dobry pomysł – odparła Magda i wyciągnęła karteczkę.

Gładząc papier, pomyślała o bibliotece. Dla większego skupienia zamknęła oczy i wstrzymała oddech. Gdy poczuła ciepło na opuszka, otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła jak światło opływa jej palec dwoma cienkimi pasmami. Gdy ominęło przeszkodę, powróciło do swojego kształtu i kontynuowało swoją drogę.

– Kierunek biblioteka? – zapytała Magda.

Piotr lekko skłonił się i machnął dłonią.

– Przewodnik przodem.

Magda skinęła głową i radosnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Biblioteka znajdowała się w środkowej części budynku, która najwyraźniej służyła celom edukacyjnym. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, zajmowało trzy kondygnacje i mimo nietypowego kształtu wydawało się przestronne. Każde z pięter było w zasadzie dużym balkonem ze spiralną, otwartą klatką schodową. Całą powierzchnię ścian zajmowały półki, które niemalże przechodziły przez poszczególne piętra. Jedyną ściana naprzeciwko nich nie była zajęta przez liczne książki. Tam znajdowało się olbrzymie okno. Sprawiało wrażenie jednej wielkiej połaci ciągnącej się przez wszystkie piętra, zupełnie jakby ktoś całą ścianę zastąpił szkłem. Znajdowało się tu wiele stołów i mniejszych biurek, przy których siedzieli uczniowie w różnych kolorach mundurków. Nie było ich może zbyt wiele, jednak wielu z nich co chwilę chodziło od regału do regału w poszukiwaniu konkretnych tomów.

Magda jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądała na kulkę, nim ta rozprysła się i odetchnęła głęboko. W trakcie drogi zauważyła, że punkcik rósł w miarę zbliżania się do celu. Schowała karteczkę do kieszeni spódnicy i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Chyba dopiero teraz w pełni poczuła, że jest w magicznym świecie. Nie wiedziała czy była to sprawka atmosfery tego konkretnego miejsca czy widok tylu nietypowych istot, czy tak powszechne używanie magii. Tam ktoś przywoływał do siebie książki, za inną osobą unosiły się jej rzeczy. Ktoś inny zamiast typowego plecaka miał kosz, który również lewitował w powietrzu, i to tam trzymał wszystko, czego potrzebował. Jakaś dziewczyna siedziała wygodnie w fotelu, utrzymując książkę na pomocą magii i również za jej pomocą przewracając strony.

Dopiero po chwili otrząsnęła się z szoku i zaczęła przemierzać bibliotekę. Niestety, żadna osoba nie wydawała się jej znajoma. Co jakiś czas szukała wzrokiem przyjaciół, nie chcąc stracić ich z oczu.

Agnieszka nie wiedziała kogo mogłaby szukać. Przy posiłku rozmawiała z dwiema osobami, które najwyraźniej nie miały dziś nastroju na przesiadywanie wśród książek. Co prawda wcześniej parę osób rzuciło się jej w oczy, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że były jej znane. Z resztą, nawet gdyby chciała do nich podejść wydawało się to na razie niemożliwe. Ich również nigdzie nie widziała. Ruszając w stronę schodów zaczęła zastanawiać się czy nie lepiej pójść na piętra wyższe czy niższe. Czuła się jakby krążyła bez celu i trochę liczyła, że któreś z nowych znajomych Luizy jakimś cudem ją rozpozna i podejdzie. Choć wystarczyłoby gdyby tu po prostu byli. Wszystko wokół było oczywiście wspaniałe i oszałamiające, jednak było też przytłaczające. Jakby nie mogło to bardziej przypominać biblioteki uniwersyteckiej. Kierując się w stronę schodów zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy powinna iść do góry czy na dół. Nie chciała zgubić się pierwszego dnia. Odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc że Piotr i Luiza wciąż są przy barierce. Piotr był pierwszą osobą, który ją zauważył.

– O, Aga – powiedział z ulgą. – Luiza chce się dalej rozejrzeć. Rozdzielamy się?

– Jasne, mam iść z Luizą na wyższe piętra a ty pójdziesz niżej? – zaproponowała blondynka.

– Okej.

– Mi to pasuje – dodała Luiza.

Luiza niemal pobiegła do schodów. Dziewczyna była podekscytowana, co wręcz rzucało się w oczy. Przeskakiwała co drugi stopień i rozglądała się, jakby jej głowa poruszała się na korbce. Piotr pokręcił głową i ruszył schodami w dół.

Brązowooka czuła się jak w bajce. Chciała zobaczyć wszystko, dotknąć wszystkiego. Najbardziej jednak chciała rzucić pierwsze zaklęcie. Obejrzała się za siebie chcąc sprawdzić czy Agnieszka jest za nią.

– I co o tym myślisz? – zapytała Luiza. – Czy to nie super?

– Na razie może być. Zobaczymy co będzie później.

– Chcę już przyszły tydzień. Czy musi być dopiero wtorek? – mruknęła Luiza.

– Cóż, wtorek zazwyczaj występuje po poniedziałku – powiedziała żartobliwym tonem Aga.

– No wiem – jęknęła. – Ale co ja będę robić do poniedziałku?

– Zaprzyjaźniać się z innymi? – spytała retorycznie. – Jestem pewna, że czas szybciej minie, gdy go spędzać z nowymi osobami.

– Tylko najpierw musimy znaleźć te osoby.

Wyższe piętro nie różniło się od poprzedniego. Stały tam takie same biurka i fotele, których część również była zajęta. Jednak okazało się, że nie musiały już długo szukać. Luiza niemal od razu puściła się biegiem gdy zobaczyła znajome sylwetki.

– Eram, Lyna. – Luiza usilnie starała się zawołać nowych znajomych nie krzycząc przy tym za bardzo.

Na dźwięk jej głosu odwróciła się Lyna, a gdy zauważyła kto ją woła, poklepała Erama po plecach. Piaskowy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, jednak gdy zobaczył o co chodziła rozpromienił się.

– O, Luiza. I jak? Zostajecie? – zapytał gdy dziewczyna podeszła.

Szatynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokiwała głową. Po chwili podeszła do nich Agnieszka i niezręcznie pomachała ręką. Lyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i przedstawiła siebie oraz niższego od niej chłopaka. Po tym Eram już nie wytrzymał i zaczął zadawać wszelkie pytania jakie przyszły mu do głowy. Wyjaśnił też co on i zielonoskóra robili w bibliotece. Jasnowłosy chciał znaleźć jakieś książki, w których mogłyby być jakieś zaklęcia chroniące przed niesprzyjającym klimacie. Co prawda deszcz by go nie rozmył, mimo swojego wyglądu nie jest zrobiony piasku, jednak jego skóra źle mogłaby znieść przebywanie w wilgoci przez zbyt długi czas.

– Obym tu coś tu znalazł. Jeśli nie, chyba będę musiał poczekać aż pokażą to na zajęciach, a ja nie chcę czekać. – Eram wzruszył ramionami.

– Miałam nadzieję, że razem uda nam się coś znaleźć – dodała Lyna.

– Czyli jesteście bardzo zajęci, tak? – spytała nieśmiało szatynka.

– To zawsze można zrobić kiedy indziej – szybko zapewnił ją Eram. – Chcecie spędzić z nami czas?

– Jasne! – wykrzyknęła Luiza. – Gdzieś tu są jeszcze mój brat i moja druga przyjaciółka, Magda. Chodźcie, zgarniemy ich po drodze.

Po czym Luiza wesołym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Reszcie nie pozostało nic innego jak pójść za nią.

Piotra nie było trudno znaleźć, wystarczyło zejść schodami w dół. Szatyn znajdował się niemalże na najniższym piętrze i nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu Magda, która zauważyła jak rozdzielali się przy schodach i postanowiła, że dołączy do mniej licznej grupy. Natomiast we dwójkę spotkali Tarna i Sylvię. Jednak różowowłosa pilnie chciała znaleźć jakąś książkę, więc poszła do bibliotekarki, żegnając się z nimi.

– Mam nadzieję, uda nam się spotkać jutro po obiedzie. – Sylvia pomachała im wesoło i wesołym krokiem ruszyła na drugie piętro.

– To może wyjdziemy na dwór – zaproponował Tarn pozostałym osobom. – Przez okno zauważyłem, że jest fajna pogoda. (xxx)

– Jasne, tylko może w czymś wygodnym. – Agnieszka wskazała na swój strój. – Nie mam nic przeciw temu, ale głupio byłoby teraz ubrudzić te ciuchy.

Nikt nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Po ustaleniu ponownego punktu spotkania, grupa rozeszła się do pokoi.

Piotr westchnął zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wciąż zastanawiał się się nad tym jak to wszystko mogło być możliwe i jak doszło do tego, że jednak tu zostają. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o chaosie jaki panuje w ich rodzinnym mieście. Zamiast tego podszedł do szafy. Otworzył ją ponownie tego dnia i dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na lustro znajdujące się po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi szafy. Zignorował je. On nie miał tu swojej torby, co pewnie było spowodowane tym, że nie miał jej przy sobie gdy przechodził przez portal czy czym to było. To co miał przy sobie oraz na sobie leżało złożone na jednej z półek, z rzeczami osobistymi na wierzchu. Bez większego namysłu chwycił do ręki telefon i nacisnął przycisk blokady by rozświetlić ekran. Nic. Nie miał pojęcia czy zepsuł się czy z jakiegoś powodu padła mu bateria. Nie było to ważne, pewnie i tak nie mógłby się dodzwonić do domu. Wrzucił urządzenie z powrotem do szafy i chwycił swoje poprzednie ubrania. Przebranie się nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Prawdopodobnie dłużej zastanawiał się co zrobić z ubraniami, które z siebie zdjął. Na szczęście w szafie był mały kosz na pranie. Gdy zamykał szafę jego spojrzenie uciekło do lustra.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że często patrzył na swoje odbicie. Nie było z nim nic nie tak. Po prostu twarz którą widział już od jakiś kilkunastu lat co najmniej. Problem był w tym, że bardzo przypominał swojego tatę. Niewiele się od siebie różnili, przez co jego mama często powtarzała, że wygląda jak kopia ojca z lat jego młodości. Mimo, że minęło jedenaście lat od ich śmierci, trudno było mu nie wspominać rodziców i brata. Mieli te same ciemnobrązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Luiza również wiele cech wyglądu odziedziczyła po ojcu. Oboje rodzeństwa miało wysokie czoła i duże nosy. Mieli też te same trójkątne twarze i duże oczy. Tylko Piotr odziedziczył wąskie usta po ojcu. Różnic było niewiele, był niewiele wyższy od rodzica i miał mniejsze uszy. Czasem zastanawiał się co by było…

Wyrywając się z zamyślenia zamknął gwałtownie szafę i pokręcił głową. Nie było teraz na to czasu. Zamykając drzwi pokoju, skierował swoje kroki w kierunku miejsca spotkania. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, więc nic ze sobą nie zabrał. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie szybko się skończy i będzie mógł wcześniej zakończyć ten absurdalny dzień.

Magda stała przed szafą przeglądając rzeczy i walcząc ze swoją niepewnością. Widziała co chciała ubrać i widziała co pewnie koniec końców ubierze. Chciała wyjść ze swojej strefy komfortu i spróbować założyć coś co jej się podoba, ale nie była pewna reakcji innych. Przed gimnazjum jej styl ubierania się był bardziej dziewczęcy. Napotkała jednak w klasie osoby, którym się to wyraźnie nie podobało i które postanowiły dać upust swojemu niezadowoleniu. Dlatego też spódnice, koszule i sukienki przeniosły się do najciemniejszego kąta szafy. Szatynka westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Z lekką rezygnacją chwyciła spodnie i koszulkę, po czym szybo przebrała się. Cóż, przynajmniej później będzie w pewnym sensie zmuszona nosić inne stroje. Może to pomoże?

Powróciła myślami do nadchodzącego spotkania. Zamierzali spotkać się na zewnątrz, jednak nie do końca wiedziała gdzie będą siedzieć. Zajrzała do szafy jeszcze raz i wyciągnęła z niej koc. Przynajmniej będzie miała pewność, że nie usiądą na trawie. Czy powinna spróbować zdobyć jakieś przekąski? Pokręciła głową. To chyba byłaby przesada. Nim zamknęła szafę spojrzała na rzeczy wiszące w środku. Szczególnie przyciągnęła jej uwagę jasno-fioletowa spódnica.

Luiza wesoło przemierzała korytarz, cały czas mając oko na świecącą kulę. Chciała biec, ale nie chciała wywalić się na środku korytarza. Ubrała sukienkę i miała nadzieję, że na zewnątrz nie jest jakoś chłodno. Słońce niemal namawiało by ubrać coś lżejszego. I tak zrobiła. Oby nie pożałowała. Gdy dotarła przed główne wejście zobaczyła czekające tam osoby. Był już tam Eram, który dyskutował o czymś z Magdą. Obok nich stała Lyna, która uważnie słuchała co mówią obie strony. Zielonowłosa trzymała w rękach duży kosz, co sugerowało piknik. Uśmiechnęła się na ten pomysł i podeszła do grupy.

– Hej! – wykrzyknęła i stanęła koło Magdy.

– Witaj. – Lyna pomachała jej z uśmiechem. – Zapowiada się naprawdę przyjemne popołudnie.

– Dokładnie – zawtórował jej Eram. – Oby nasi pozostali kompani dołączyli do nas w dobrych nastrojach. Och, nadchodzą! – dodał.

Piotr i Agnieszka najwyraźniej byli w trakcie poważniejszej dyskusji, którą przerwali gdy usłyszeli wołanie pisakowego.

– To gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Piotr gdy dołączył do oczekujących.

– Pospacerujemy sobie i znajdziemy jakieś dobre miejsce. Może koło tych przeszklonych korytarzy. Tam bardziej z przodu budynku? – zaproponowała Magda. – Otoczenie wydaje się być przyjemne.

– Jasne, czemu nie. – Agnieszka wzruszyła ramionami.

Znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca nie zajęło im wiele czasu. Teren wokół części mieszkalnej budynku prawdopodobnie był przeznaczony dla studentów. Po chwili rozłożyli koc i mogli spokojnie usiąść.

– Skąd wzięłaś przekąski? – spytała Agnieszka gdy zielonowłosa zaczęła wyjmować jedzenie.

– Poszłam do kuchni. – Lyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nie mieli nic przeciwko, nawet pożyczyli mi koszyk.

– Miło z ich strony.

– Prawda? – przytaknęła Adze Lyna.

– Może zamiast dyskutować o koszyku przyjrzymy się jego zawartości? – zaproponował Eram.

– Och, już już!

Spotkanie zakończyło się pod wieczór, gdy Magda zauważyła, że zaczęło już się ściemniać. Przegapili kolację, czego Piotrowi nie było szkoda zważywszy na fakt, że podczas kolacji musiałby znosić pewną czarnowłosą. Co prawda nie znał Nym zbyt dobrze i jak na razie nie był do tego skory. Pomógł Magdzie otrzepać koc, po czym wszyscy wrócili do budynku.

Agnieszka po kąpieli rzuciła się na łóżko. Dzień już prawie się zakończył, wystarczyło zasnąć. Niestety nie było to łatwe, bo nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym co się wydarzyło. Wszystko to wydawało się być tylko zwariowanym snem. Różnica polegała na tym, że była to rzeczywistość. Zaczęła zastanawiać się czy można to było jakoś przewidzieć. Może i nie miała negatywnych odczuć do tego miejsca, jednak nie posiadała też żadnych pozytywnych. Miała po prostu nadzieję, że nie pożałuje swojej decyzji zbyt szybko. Nie mogła też przestać zastanawiać się co działo się z jej pozostałymi przyjaciółmi. Jeśli jakaś tajemnicza siła rozdzieliła ich i wysłała Bóg jedyny wie gdzie, to może oni również gdzieś trafili? Dziewczyna jęknęła w duchu i przewróciła się na bok, chcąc odgonić myśli. Nie pomogło ani to, ani wcześniejsza rozmowa z Piotrem.

Aga natknęła się na niego tuż pod drzwiami pokoju. Czasem zastanawiała się jak on się tak szybko przebierał. Może ćwiczył ze stoperem?

– Możemy pogadać? – spytał baz ogródek.

– Jasne. O co chodzi?

– Martwię się o resztę. – Chłopak podrapał się po głowie. – Komórka nie działa, więc nie mamy żadnego sposobu by sprawdzić co się u nich dzieje. Oraz gdzie w ogóle są.

– Myślisz, że też gdzieś ich przeniosło?

– Nie wiem, może. Patrząc na to, że my gdzieś trafiliśmy równie możliwe jest to, że ich też gdzieś przeniosło. Skoro istnieje to miejsce to skąd możemy wiedzieć czy nie było innych dróg czy innych drzwi, które prowadziłyby jeszcze gdzie indziej. Jeśli zostali to nie wiemy co się z nimi dzieje. Ta sytuacja jest nie do przewidzenia.

– Jestem pewna, że ktoś ma chociaż minimalną kontrolę nad tymi przenosinami. Możemy o to zapytać po pikniku, jednak raczej odrzucam możliwość innych magicznych drzwi będących w tym samym miejscu. To był opuszczony budynek, nie jakiś czarodziejski dworzec. Poza tym miejsce ma niezbyt dobrą lokalizację na jakikolwiek nabór. Jeśli jakieś złole miałyby wybrać sobie okolice do porywania ludzi, pewnie wybrali by jakieś zaludnione.

– Nawet gdyby zostali, to nie wiem jak sobie radzą. Nie martwię się o Olka, on jest raczej spokojny. Łukasz może i uwielbia robić na przekór wszystkiemu co powiem, ale Marka jeszcze szanuje więc się raczej dogadają. Nie wiem natomiast jak poradzą sobie z Danielem. Jeśli jeszcze nie zaczął świrować, to zapewne do rana zacznie.

– O co ty się Łukaszem tak pokłóciłeś? Już jakieś pół roku te niesmaki się ciągną.

– Jakbym to jeszcze wiedział – westchnął Piotr. – Sytuacja była dość dziwna już w zeszłym roku. Potem sylwester, dwa dni nie miałem z nim kontaktu i się zaczęło. Nie wiem, może wysłałem mu nie takie życzenia. Zapomniałem postawić kropki nad „i” albo kreseczki nad „ś”. Cokolwiek to jest, mam nadzieję że przestanie robić z tego tajemnicę.

– To samo z siebie nie wypłynie, temat musiałbyś poruszyć, a i tak nie wiesz czy będzie chciał o tym gadać. – Agnieszka westchnęła. – Lepiej idźmy tam nim wyślą po nas ekipę poszukiwawczą.

– Okej, chodźmy – powiedział niechętnie Piotr.

– Żebym nie musiała za tobą biec. – Agnieszka szturchnęła go w ramię. – Z tej radości jesteś gotów nawet jakie okno po drodze wybić.

– Chcę po prostu by ten dzień się skończył.

– Skończy się szybciej jeśli znajdziesz sobie zajęcie.

W drodze rozmawiali jeszcze o tym co może dziać się w ich świecie i jak mogłyby odebrać to ich rodziny. Później był ten cały piknik, co pozwoliło jej odciągnąć myśli od tego tematu. Teraz była sama i kwestia powróciła nękać ją przed snem. Sfrustrowana dziewczyna przewróciła się na drugi bok, próbując zmusić się do zaśnięcia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, witam was w moim dziwnym tworze. Przyznam, że denerwuję się publikacją tej opowieści, piszę ja od dawna i wciąż mam niewiele rozdziałów. Koncept się wielokrotnie zmieniał, ale to normalne. Ostatecznie została prezentowana wersja z której jestem nawet dumna. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Dajcie mi znać co o tym myślicie i do następnego? Nie będą się tu rozdziały pojawiać zbyt często, ale postaram się żeby chociaż były treściwe.
> 
> Pa!


End file.
